Winning It Back
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: It's the 73rd Hunger Games, Panem, and there's more than meets the eye when it comes to the District Four Tributes. This is the story of a girl whose father lost it all, a nobody boy, Finnick Odair, and flying chicken. That was only the train ride. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story! I co-wrote this with my friend, SignoraBelikova. Have fun reading! But first…. Disclaimer: I am NOT Suzanne Collins, so I don't own the Hunger Games.

CHAPTER 1:

"Scum! Come back here!" My footsteps pound the cobblestone loudly as I carry the fine silk dress in my arms.

"Someone, help! She's stealing my dress!" Ash Rilings whines behind me. Serves her right for putting me down in front of the whole school. Her boyfriend tries to chase me down with no luck at all. I get farther and farther away with each step. Finally, I round the corner to an alley that leads to my home. I slow down, my lungs aching for air.

"C'mon Aura," my father yells out the bedroom window. "I've taught you better! Now run faster, you wimp!"

I sigh. Thanks for the encouragement, Dad.

I sped up at his request, silently cursing him under my breath. Finally, I burst through the front door and into the shack I'm supposed to call a house.

My father appears from upstairs, his arms crossed, giving me a disapproving look. "That was too slow." I hold up the beautiful blue dress in my hands. "At least I got this," I counter.

He scowls.

"Anything else besides an old rag?" he says. I glare at him.

"Yeah. Revenge for that airhead Ash calling our family washed up in front of the whole school."

He rolls his eyes and ignores my answer. "Any grub?" This time it's my turn to roll my eyes. " Here," I say tossing him some stale bread. He smiles a half smile and tussles my hair. "Sometimes, you're not so bad, kid," he acknowledges. "Now go get ready for the Reaping."

I give him a small smile and head upstairs with the dress.

I go to my drab grey room and realize that I didn't steal any shoes. I curse under my breath. Looks like I'll be wearing rain boots to the Reaping. But then I remember something. The gorgeous seashell shoes my mother gave me on my thirteenth birthday.

I snatch it from under my bed and hurriedly put them on. I honestly don't care about my hair at this point. We were pretty late and the square is a half mile away in the nice part of town. I spin once in front of a great shard of cracked glass that's supposed to be a mirror. I look decent enough for a girl whose father has lost everything gambling.

I sigh. Me and my father are now at the bottom of District Four's society. Even though my father won the 49th Hunger Games when he was 18, he soon lost respect when he was arrested numerous times for illegal gambling. Now he wants me to win the Games so we can stop being shunned. This means I'm volunteering. I look around the drab grey room. I miss my old house back in Victor's Village, the luxurious rooms with velvet couches. Dad lost that in a card game. I rush downstairs, my father by the door.

"We're gonna be late! C'mon Aura!" he barks. We're out the door in a second sprinting back down the alley and take the fastest way to the square. I just hope Ash doesn't see and report me while we're there. We enter the square just in time, as the ever-growing crowd of District 4 huddles closer to the stage set up in the center of the square. I catch sight of my brother, Lark, who fishes most of the year.

I sprint full speed to him. "Lark!" I yell excitedly. He catches me and spins me around.

"How's it going, jailbird?" he asks teasingly. I earned that nickname from all the time I spent in jail for stealing.

"I'm nervous," I admit. This is my fourth year signing up in the Reaping.

>This is my first year volunteering.

"Welshe!" I hear my last name being called. I turn and see Ash approaching me. I curse. "Damn, she's spotted me. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" I say to Lark. I sprint off through the crowd hoping to lose Ash in the mess of people.

I go to the Sixteen's section and pretend to converse with a bunch of girls, who turn out to be complete morons.

>Seriously, who thinks salt water is perfectly harmless to drink?

She gains on me.

The announcer, Sander Teldany speaks into the microphone set up on stage.

Before Ash reaches me, the crowd goes quiet and Sander begins to talk. Ash takes a seat and sends a glare my way that says, "You will pay for this later." Too bad, there won't be a later.

Sander, coming from the Capitol, is dressed in a very ridiculous outfit, which consists of a barf green jumpsuit, neon blue rain boots, and spiky purple hair with a tinge of pink in it. Even worse, he's wearing silver lipstick. Blech.

>"Hello, District Four!" he says with a hilarious Capitol accent. I hold back a laugh. You'd think it would grow old after 16 years, but it's still hysterically funny. Mayor Akerlin, a plump but kind man, walks onto the stage and is about to tell the story of Panem, the Dark Days, and the creation of the Hunger Games. I yawn. I hear this every single year, and everyday in school. I wanted to know more about "North America," but no. All they teach is Panem, Panem, Panem.

"Before we begin the announcement of the names for this year's Hunger Games, I shall tell you of this country's history," he says.

I've heard this speech so many times I practically have it memorized.

"The history of our country, the great Panem, had risen up out of the ashes of a place once called North America," he continues. "We had many disasters before the land became our Panem. But when it did, a splendid Capitol along with thirteen districts arose."

He pauses for effect.

"Then the Dark Days came, a time when the districts rebelled against the Capitol. Twelve districts were defeated and the thirteenth destroyed. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws and reminded us of how the Dark Days must never be repeated, giving us the Hunger Games."

Once Mayor Akerlin finishes, Sander springs up and skips to the girls' reaping ball. "Lady's are always first!" he chimes in a high voice. Dad looks at me, expecting me to raise my voice. I sigh. Before Sander reads the name off the slip of paper he picked, I raise my hand.

"I volunteer," I yell, jogging up to the stage. Appalled looks are sent my way, including Lark's. His eyes are huge, looking at my father. He was never told of the plan.

"What's your name?" Sander asks.

"Aura Welshe."

"Ooh, a Welshe! I hope your father's strength is genetic!" I smile politely.

Ash is scowling at me even more, which makes me laugh out loud. Everyone in District Four looks at me like I'm a maniac. I let out a quick apology, and the reapings continue. Sander skips his way to the boys' reaping ball. "Last but not least, the gentlemen!" Sander chirps. He fishes his hand in the ball for a few seconds, longer than the girls' before I volunteered. Finally he takes his hand out holding a clean white slip of paper. He clears his throat and reads, "Lachlan Foltrey."

A boy with black hair pulled back into a short ponytail begins to walk his way to the stage, his head raised confidently, until a woman with long black hair scrambles through the crowd.

"You can't go!" she screams locking onto his arm. "You'll die and then I'll have nothing left!"

"Mother! I'm not backing out! Besides no one will miss me when I'm gone."

He rips his arm from her grip and proceeds onto the stage. His mother looks defeated. He claims his spot on the stage next to me. Now that he's closer I can see that he has emerald green eyes. I've seen him from somewhere.

"Any volunteers?" Sander asks.

Oddly, no one steps forward. Usually, the boys would be tackling each other to reach the stage and become a Tribute. I look at the boys section and observe that only half the boys last year turned up this year. The same for the girls. Ah, it must be the illness that has broken out recently. The Careers must have it, so only the weaker kids are out today. The law states that the sick and elderly may skip the Reapings.

The mayor steps forward again and begins to read the Treaty of Treason, while everyone is silently contemplating what our chances will be. A girl whose father was a former winner, but lost everything and a nobody boy who just argued against his mother in front of all of Panem.

The mayor finishes. The crowd is waiting for something to happen so I reach my right hand out. He accepts it and we shake as the crowd goes wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District Four, I present you your tributes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ So I decided to change the chapter's length so sorry it's so short! Please Review! Disclaimer: We do not own anything from the Hunger Games; we only own our characters!**

Chapter 2:

The national anthem of Panem plays and as soon as it finishes we're being led away from the stage and from the crowd. We are going through the Justice Building and I'm taken into a room by myself. It's furbished like the Victor's Village House, with the fine velvet couches and deep red throws. I know what this means. I've watched tributes go through this; for the next hour, I'm to say goodbye to my loved ones.

Within a few minutes, my father and Lark come in. They're arguing. "You're a horrible father!" 

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" 

"You've made her do something that she can die for! All because of your damn gambling!" 

"You don't-" 

I can't take this anymore, them fighting. "Stop!" I yell, getting their attention.

"I wanted to volunteer!" I direct this at Lark. "And you're not a horrible father!"

They look at each other before, Lark says, "So how are you taking it, jailbird?" I hear the shakiness in his voice. Although we don't see each other much, we are very close. This is really hard on both of us.

"Fine," I say flatly. "Sorry I didn't tell you about before."  
>Lark ruffles my hair. "It's fine," he says dejected. I can tell he's very hurt.<br>I get up and hug him. 

"Five minutes!" a Peacekeeper yells from outside. 

Lark sobs into my shoulder. I even find myself with a few tears rolling down my cheeks. This is the last time I get to hug him- NO! I'm getting out of that arena alive! I hug Dad too, and I see Lark stiffen up. I give him a reassuring smile and they are both led away by the Peacemakers.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't my Dad be mentoring me in my Games? Nope. There's a pair of shiny new Victors mentoring us. Oh joy. 

I'm taken out of the room and put into a car. I'm told I'm going to a train station. Lachlan comes in after me, eyes red, just like mine. 

We don't speak to each other as the car drives through the district.  
>Lachlan and I sniffle a lot. The driver is going crazy, and this would have been funny if we weren't going into a bloody battle. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ So here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I am NOT Suzanne Collins; if I were, I wouldn't be on here.**

Chapter 3

We arrive at the Train station and numerous camera crews are there. Bright lights bloom before my eyes, disorienting me. Stupid desperate media, picking on us at the worst time.  
>I grab Lachlan's arm and drag him to the train. No way am I going to break down in front of Panem.<br>I drag us inside and the doors close. There went the only exit. Our mentors greet us. 

I never paid that close attention to them on stage. One of them is only 19 years old. I believe her name is Marlene Proxima. She won the 71st Games with a rope in one hand and a knife in the other. Her 5'7 wiry frame and long bronze hair sway, even though the train hasn't even started moving yet. Marlene's stormy grey eyes meet us with fierceness. "You must be our tributes," she says. 

Then a tall handsome man with tan skin, and bronze hair and beautiful sea-green eyes comes from a compartment.

Finnick Odair.

He won his Games with a trident and fishing net. His looks have made him very popular with everyone in the Capital. I believe he won the 65th Games and is 23 but I don't quite remember because I was eight and was not allowed to watch. "Finnick, come and meet our tributes we're training," Marlene says, her voice is light and hopeful. "Hello," he says. "How old are you?" he asks us. 

"I'm sixteen," I say. 

"Sixteen," Lachlan says.

"Hm." Finnick looks like he's in deep thought. But he snaps out of it and the train begins to move.

"Let's show them their rooms, shall we?" Finnick says. 

Marlene shows me my room while Finnick shows Lachlan his. We're given our own rooms with a dressing area and a private bathroom with running water-hot and cold. The room is huge and is more elaborate and fancy than the Justice Building with two dressers on either side of the king-size bed. Marlene leaves me for a few minutes to look around the room and to get ready for dinner.

Before she leaves she tells me the dinning room is to the left of my compartment. As soon as she leaves I'm opening one of the dressers' drawers and examining its contents. There are beautiful, fine clothes with blues, greens, and whites-symbolizing the sea. I pick out a soft blue blouse and white pants and go to the bathroom to change. The bathroom is half as big as the bedroom, with a mirror extending the length of the wall which is about ten feet. I look in the mirror after changing and see that my brown-red hair is a tad messed up from the events I endured today. I open one of the many drawers and find an entire box full of combs and brushes and pick a fine-haired brush out. I brush my hair a few times, making a messy bun, and head down the hall, following the instructions of Marlene. 

I round the corner, steadying myself on the walls as the super sonic train moves. There's a room with a table set for five people. Polished silverware and glasses are displayed in cabinets behind glass. A wide, large window gives a blurred panoramic view of the sea and then the distant buildings of District Three- the district of electronics.

Walking over to the window, I put my hands on the clear glass and sigh. I wish I could be out in the sea right now, living in peace and calm. "Miss it, huh?" a voice says behind me. I turn around at the noise. It's Finnick. 

"Oh, Finnick, I didn't hear you come in. And yeah I do miss it. A lot," I say. 

"I make it my first priority to go to the water when I've been away from District Four." 

"But don't you live in Victor's Village?" I ask. 

"No. I'm in the Capital most of the time when the Games aren't in order." 

"Well, if you don't mind me asking," I say, "What do you do there?" 

He looks at me and answers, "Business." 

I don't say anything more because Marlene and Lachlan join us in the room. Sander follows behind them "I take it you found everything fine," Marlene asks me. I nod and we all take a seat.

The Avoxes, who were in suits and cocktail dresses, come from the kitchen holding silver platters in one hand. One by one they set extravagantly luxurious food on the table: lamb seasoned with numerous spices, stews filled to the brim with exotic meats and vegetables, perfectly cooked steak with truffles, and many more.

My mouth waters as each platter is set on the table. When the Avoxes are finally done, I take whatever I see into my plate. The food is indescribably amazing. We may live in a Career district, but I have never seen this much luxury, even when I lived in Victor's Village. I spot Lachlan beside me shoveling food into his mouth. Sander is shaking his head at our savage eating, and Finnick is chuckling at Sander's dismay. 

"These Tributes never learn manners!" Sander exclaims in his high Capitol accent. 

Lachlan tried to counter Sander, but his words came out in a garbled mess of flying seasoned chicken.

Sander appalled by the sight of us, marches out of the room.

"Well that was longer than last time," Marlene says. 

Finnick smirked. "It's a new world record!" 

We can still see Sander from the hallway. An Avox hands Sander a piece of paper and reads it.

"WHAT?" Sander screeches, made worse by his high Capitol accent. "We're delayed because of a stupid slightly worn out piece of track?" He throws his hand up in the air and mumbles something about how is horoscope was completely wrong.

Once Sander is out of earshot, Marlene and Finnick burst out laughing. "Does this happen often? Him becoming angry?" I ask. Marlene nods her head.

"His outbursts get funnier and funnier each year!" Lachlan and I smile at each other before joining in their laughter.

Maybe being here won't be that bad after all. "Last year we were delayed for about a day," Finnick adds. "He went berserk! Good thing we're only delayed for a few hours," he says, reading off the paper the Avox just gave him. "You'll be staying here on the train all night, though." 

Marlene and Finnick finally eat some food, but not with our savagery. We slow down, trying to save at least some of our dignity.  
>"So got a plan?" Finnick asks us. Lachlan and I look at each other. Hadn't thought about that.<p>

Marlene and Finnick look at both of us, expecting an answer. 

"Well," Lachlan begins, obviously ad- libbing. 

"I hadn't thought about it," I confess. 

Lachlan's face falls, since he wanted me to play along. "It's fine," Marlene reassures. "We have over an hour to discuss your strategies." "So what are you good at?" Finnick asks Lachlan. 

"Fishing." he says. "And swimming." 

Everyone in District Four has basic training in that. It's almost always useful in the Games. All children also received basic Career training, which was mandatory. Some took it seriously, and some just wanted to get it over with. I was forced by my dad to take it seriously.

"Any special weapons?" Finnick asks, crashing my train of thought. Lachlan shrugs. "Spears, I guess." I guess he wanted to get his training over with. Finnick simply nods. It's common for a Tribute from District Four to specialize in spears, tridents, and nets. Hey, it's better than a sewing needle from District 8. 

"Alright we'll start on that." Marlene says 

"Ally with the Careers for now," she says. "Kill them off one by one, with Aura the only person you can trust." She turns to me next. "What can you do, Aura?" 

"I can swim, sprint, wield a sword, use nets, camouflage alright and use a set of bows and arrows pretty well." 

Finnick and Marlene stare at me wide- eyed. I'm guessing I'm the first one who took his or her training "seriously" amongst all their other Tributes. I'm not surprised, though. They've only been mentoring for a few years and only a few master as much weapons as I do. Even those who take their training seriously only focus on a single weapon. 

No one says anything. "Wow. That's amazing," Lachlan says staring at me like I'm the last girl in Panem. 

I stare anywhere but at the group at the table. I didn't think I'd get this much attention over my skills. Even if I am a former Victor's daughter. 

I play around with the vegetables on my plate, secretly taking pride in all of the compliments. I shrug. "It's nothing," I whisper. "NOTHING?" Marlene screeches, damaging my eardrums.

"You have a great chance at winning!" Lachlan lets out a sigh, and I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Here's what you do," Finnick starts. "Join the Careers and learn something new in the Training Center. Don't show any of your skills."

I decide in an instant that I will train with knives. The knives station was always crowded in our Training Center, so I never really got a chance to practice with them. I'm a fast learner though, so I can disguise it as my main skill.

"Only confide in Lachlan and kill the Career pack one by one. Kill any remaining Tributes after that." I gulp. Lachlan seems like a nice guy, and I really didn't want to slit his throat.  
>My eyes flick over to Lachlan. Maybe someone else will kill him first.<p>

**AN~ Hey everyone! So sorry if there's any grammatical errors in this****; when SignoraBelikova and I wrote this, we weren't in the same room. Anyway, please review and if you have any feedback please don't hesitate to contact either me or SignoraBelikova! Up next chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN~ So here's Chapter 4! Nothing to say other than, please review! Disclaimer: I am NOT Suzanne Collins; if I was ****I wouldn't be on here…**

Chapter 4:

After my stomach can no longer hold anymore food, Sander comes back in the room, satisfied we aren't eating anymore.

"It's time to watch the recap of the reapings!" he announces and skips to the T.V. room. Lachlan and I follow with Marlene and Finnick trailing behind us. We're seated in couches and Sander flips the remote on. The screen comes to life and the national anthem of Panem sounds.

Then District One appears on the screen.  
>As always, both are volunteers. The boy is a mass of muscles, and the girl is a blond ditz in a hot pink dress that's way too short.<p>

District Two is the exact same thing.

District Three had both of their Tributes quiver in fear.

Then came District Four, with me volunteering and Lachlan getting reaped. I like to think of our District as the most sophisticated one. We don't have airheads (with the exception of Ash) dressing in skimpy dresses and boys screaming war cries and threatening to crush their opponents. We also don't have wimpy crybabies. District Four is the middle ground. We also manage to look graceful volunteering also. 

The rest of the districts fly by with some kids sticking in my mind. The boy from 5 looks like good competition. It looked like he was concocting a good strategy while his 12 year old district partner was sobbing besides him. 

The girl from 8 looks like she's filled with murderous rage and is about to kill her Capitol escort, both her mentors, and her district partner in a psychotic killing spree. 

The girl from 10 looks like she'll get some good sponsors. Nice hair, nice looks. Strong. While the boy looks like a wimp. The rest are just easy pickings.  
>The show is over and its time to go to bed. <p>

When I reach the door to my room, Finnick grabs my arm. "Why did you volunteer?" he whispers. His famous green eyes are staring at me intently. "For my dad," I respond. He scoffs. "I know there's more than that."

But was there? Did I really just do this for Dad? No. I look Finnick straight in the eye and give him my honest answer. "So my family can stop being looked down upon," I say with newfound courage. "So we can stop being the butt of the jokes in District Four."

Finnick smiles and is back to his original, carefree attitude. "Good. Have a nice sleep, Aura," he says with a smile and disappears down the hallway. I sigh and change into my sleeping clothes. I fall asleep on the soft down pillows and dream of the ocean that I am determined to see again.

**AN~ Sorry this chapter is so short, guys. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please Review! Chapter 5- arriving in the Capital and meeting prep team!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN~ I don't have much to say ****other than: (Disclaimer) I'm Not Suzanne Collins; if I were, I wouldn't be on here…**

Chapter 5:

Its early morning when Marlene comes to wake me up. "What time is it?" I ask groggily, not wanting to get up from the warm comfort of the bed.

"7:50," she answers. "The train is arriving in the Capitol in ten minutes so be ready. There'll be cameras there." I groan loudly and throw a pillow in her direction.

More cameras. Great.

Finnick comes to my room, lifts me up, and drapes me over his shoulder. "Rise and shine, young lady," he says, carrying me to my bathroom.

Wow, was he strong!

"Hey put me down!" I pout.

"Are you awake?" Finnick asks.

I hear Lachlan snickering in the background.

"Yes, I'm awake!" I exclaim. "Can you put me down now?" He finally sets me down in my bathroom.

Lachlan's laughing hysterically now. I walk out of the bathroom, over to the messed up bed, grab a pillow and chuck it his way. It hits him in the face. "Hey!" he shouts. "That's what you get!" I say.

Finnick leaves while I contemplate about hitting him with a pillow too. I walk over to the dressers and decide to wear a pretty light blue dress that hits right above the knee.

I'm done in a matter of minutes, donning the dress with my hair down. I meet the others at the door of the train as it rolls onto the platform. "Ready?" Marlene asks us. The door slowly opens, and bright white lights cloud our vision as we step off the train. Our names are being called everywhere by the attention seeking media. Thankfully Peacekeepers make a shield around us and we're lead off once again into a tall building. The cameras follow us until we're in the building and going up an elevator to our floor, I'm told.

We're on our floor and I'm being led to my room. Once we're there, I'm left alone just like on the train.

Before I have a thought to myself, three atrocious looking people walk in. "Hello!" one of them- a woman with blue tattoos up her arms and neck and long silver hair and eyelashes, says in her high Capital voice. "I'm Glycia." Well the name seems to explain a lot. "We're your prep team!" she says. "So, shall we start?"

I find out that one of the others- another woman, is Trinna. She has short black hair with purple streaks and her eyes are yellow. Her body is thin and angular. She's nice and her voice isn't high pitched like the others, which is a nice change. Although it doesn't help when she's ripping my leg hairs out.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I exclaim.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Their almost out," she smiles reassuringly. The smile doesn't help much since I've been plucked of hair from my legs, arms, parts of my eyebrows, and underarms for at least four hours.

Not only that, but they've scrubbed down my entire body with some gritty foam that's supposed to rid me of dirt, not that there is much. Although turning my nails into nicely shaped 'U's wasn't much of a challenge. "That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Montris, a man with fiery red curls and pale orange skin and the only guy on my prep team, asks. I bite my tongue before answering because really, it was a terrible task. "No," I say sweetly, trying to keep them in their excited mood. "Ooh! Do you think it's time to get Laguna?" Trinna asks, clapping her hands together like a little kid.

"Hm... What about her hair?" Glycia says aloud. She seems like the leader of the group. "Laguna told us not to touch it!" Montris hisses at her.

Every time they use the letter's' in a sentence, it sounds like their trying to be snakes!

"Alright..." Glycia says, like she's pondering about whether to do something with my hair anyway.

"C'mon!" Trinna exclaims rushing out of the room, the others following. I sigh and eye the light sky-blue robe that I've been given to wear off and on.

Maybe if I just... The door opens and the person who I'm assuming is my Stylist walks in. It startles me and I involuntarily take a step back, clutching the robe to me. What startled me is her hair, which is a long, deep blue, and literally flowing. It looks like a river was coming from her head. I guess it shows her dedication to District 4. Other than that, my Stylist looks perfectly normal. Pretty even. She extends a slim hand. "I'm Laguna," she says in a very toned down Capitol accent. I'm starting to like her right off the bat. I reach out and shake her extended hand. "Aura," I say. "Of course," Laguna says politely. "I've met your father during his Games."

Her smile falters a bit on the mention of my father. I don't blame her. I've watched his Games many times, and he was a troublemaker from the Reapings to the final fights. Even during the post- Games interviews.

Laguna strides over to a nearby couch and holds up my Chariot outfit. My breath was literally taken away. It's a soft blue dress, with darker and lighter hues of blue mixed in. It looks like a waterfall, flowing straight down to the floor. Laguna shakes the dress a little, and millions of droplets seem to come flying of the dress. Of course, I didn't get wet.

"It's amazing!" I say. "You're amazing!"

Laguna smiles proudly and hands me the dress and a matching pair of sparkling shoes, which will never be seen beneath the long dress. I change quickly and embrace the soft silk on the dress.

I look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to sound conceited, but I look amazing thanks to Laguna!

I tinker with the seashell bracelet I forgot to take off all this time. Lark gave it to me when he first started fishing year- round. I guess I forgot to take it off when I volunteered. There is only one charm on the bracelet: an angel fish made from abalone, a beautiful shell that's coveted even in the fishing district. The charm's iridescence completes my outfit.

I give my thanks to Laguna as we walk out together to the elevator to meet the others.

I spot Lachlan and the other Stylist, which I learned as Wolfe from the prep team's bickering. Wolfe looks like he could be Laguna's twin. He even has the same flowing blue hair.

"Hello," Wolfe says as we enter the elevator. "You two ready for the Chariot ride?"

Lachlan nods his head, answering for me. Meanwhile, I'm mesmerized by Lachlan's outfit. Well, half an outfit. He is dressed as Neptune, king of the sea. He had a light blue toga on, which is strategically placed to show off most of his surprisingly muscular chest. The crown woven on his head is absolutely majestic with its numerous sapphires and silver filigree Lachlan holds a bejeweled, but deadly trident that looks like it was forged from abalone, which I'm not sure is even possible.

His hair is no longer in a low ponytail, and is now floating over his shoulders in a wavy mane. I scratch my reddish brown hair which although was left to flow down my back, is styled with blue sparkles, which are extremely itchy. I sigh. I can't scratch it in front of the cameras, or the other Tributes for that matter.

I spot Lachlan staring back at my dress, also mesmerized. We are sure to get sponsors. "Um...you look nice," I say, completely uncomterable about our situation.

"What's your angle?" Wolfe asks us.

"What do you mean?" Lachlan asks.

"Are you enemies, friends, star-crossed lovers?"

"Star crossed lovers? Hell no!" Lachlan yells, then looks down at his feet, embarrassed. Lachlan and I look at each other. We've been friendly throughout the while train ride, so we might as well appear friends.

"Friends," I say a little weirded out by Lachlan's outburst

"Good," Wolfe says. "You'll stay together during the Chariots. Once you guys are well into the square, Lachlan will twirl Aura, showing of her dress."

I shrug. It's friendly enough.

The elevator halts to a stop and we step out, our ocean themed Chariot and proud mentors waiting.

The some other Tributes have equally amazing outfits, but we're whisked away before I have a chance to admire them.

Finnick helps Lachlan and I up to our metallic blue chariot. "You look amazing," he whispers in my ear. I blush, and before I can say anything, the horses take off to the screaming crowd of the Capitol.

I now have the perfect opportunity to look at the other Districts' costumes.

District One is dazzling with their bejeweled, outfits. Especially the girl, who has sparkling makeup and gems in her hair.

District Two is somewhat dull in their gray, stone like costumes and Chariot. And the tributes don't look so enthusiastic about it either. That's a first for District 2. Usually, they look glamorous, but ever since their Stylists died last year, two new ones fresh out of design school replaced them. Today was their first day, and they look ashamed.

District 3 caught my attention. They were dressed as nanochips, colorful ones to be exact. They were dressed in a green jumpsuit with silver wire snaking around them. Different colored lights pulsed through the wires every second. Huh, this could actually replace District 2 this year in terms of Chariot rides.

Then, comes us in the line of Chariots. Everyone awes at our outfits, cheering us as we enter the square. That's Lachlan's cue. He takes my hand and holds it up high and I spin around, the droplets dancing around in the air. The crowd goes wild and I stop spinning after a few minutes. Lachlan smiles at me, and mouths "Sorry". I give him a quick puzzled look, but we turn our attention to the crowd and continue our ride.

The District 5 outfits are... unique. Coming from the district that makes muttations, the Tributes are dressed as half mad scientist, half werewolf. Fur grew out of random plodded beneath their lab coats and claws grew from under their white gloves.

On the giant screen held up in the square, District Six enters. Their dressed up like a doctor and nurse, the boy in a white long coat with a syringe in his hand while the girl is dressed in a white silk dress that's a tad short going up the leg. She's made up with heavy make-up and her head dons a hat with a short red cross. If I were a sponsor, I'd overlook this district in a heartbeat. Not very creative in my opinion.

District 7 decided to try something new this year. Since the Tributes this year are both 13 year olds and fragile looking, the Stylists decided to dress them as tree nymphs. The way the girl was giggling and dancing really added to the effect.

Then District Eight shows up. They're textile district and their costumes somewhat lack what they had last year. Maybe their Stylists are running out of ideas. The tributes are wearing a suit and dress, made up of a yarn like fabric. The girl has a pincushion attached to a headband in her hair.

District 9 was nothing special. I honestly can't think of any outfit that would look glamorous AND represent the food processing district. Apparently the Stylists got lazy because the Tributes were wobbling around in their soup can of a costume. Everyone is snickering at them, and the girl is in tears, even though she is a year older than me.

It seems the districts are getting more and more lame at their costumes. The livestock district-

District Ten- tributes are dressed in cow and horse jumpsuits with giant heads attached to the hood. Their trying to make the best of their situation, but give up quickly.

I have to admit, District 11 isn't that bad this year. The Stylists dressed the Tributes as waving stalks of wheat. I would laugh at this, but the costumes are pretty. They are dressed in a golden jumpsuit with swaying stalks of wheat sticking out. The wheat gives the illusion of the Tributes themselves actually swaying too.

District Twelve has the most simplest and uncreative costumes in the entire Hunger Games history. Their coal miners! Gray coats and dusty pants with soot-like makeup cover them. Coal litters their feet and the bottom of the Chariot. People jeer and laugh at them. The girl tribute looks like she's about to cry.

The Chariots circle the square one last time and stop at the President's mansion. He, a small man with snow white hair, gives us the official welcome as the giant screen cuts to all the Chariots in order. When it's our turn on the screen we get a few more seconds longer on the air then everyone else. As the screen continues to the other districts, we start moving towards the Training Center. Looks like the ride's over.

**AN~This chapter makes up for the previous' shortness! Please review! Next chapter: Something surprising! Yay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~Okay, everyone, here's the surprise! Sorry if I don't update in a while, I have summer school and everything… Please review! Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, if I was, I wouldn't be on here… **

Chapter 6:

Wolfe, Laguna, and the prep team are there, helping us down from the Chariot. Seems like Finnick and Marlene had to leave.

"You were marvelous!" Trinna exclaims. We're getting looks from the other tributes.

"All thanks to Laguna and Wolfe," Lachlan says. They smile and we leave to the elevator first.

I'm still confused about Lachlan's 'sorry' so I stop him before we get in the elevator. The prep team and Stylists walk into the elevator, Laguna noticing us not in the elevator with them.

"Come on you two," she says. "Oh we'll catch the next one," I smile. "Meet with ya later, 'kay?" She nods and presses a button, the doors closing.

"What did you mean on the Chariot about being sorry?" I ask, in a whisper.

"Oh. I was sorry about what happened in the elevator. About the star-crossed lovers and all. I-I was just stunned in the moment, ya know?" he whispers back.

The elevator comes back down and the other tributes begin to enter the lobby. I take Lachlan's arm and drag him into the elevator, pushing the 'close' button before pressing the number '4'. The elevator begins to go up.

Lachlan takes his spot near the door, leaning against the moving walls; me standing lamely in the center.

"So what do you think? Should we be the star-crossed lovers of the 73rd Hunger Games?" I ask him.

"We can give it a shot," he answers after a minute. "I mean it'll give us a lot of sponsors, don't you think? Kids from the same district, made to do combat with each other."

"So when should we tell the others?" I ask him, looking at the floor we're on. Floor Three.

"Let's mess with them a bit," he says, smirking, a gleam in his eye. The elevator dings, symbolizing that we're on our floor. He moves toward the elevator buttons and presses one of them.

_What is he doing?_I think.

"Lachl-"

I'm cut off by his lips crashing softly into mine. I stand there shocked but involuntary my arms go around his neck, his go around my waist. He backs me into one of the walls and plays with a strand of my red-brown hair. The kiss gets fiercer until-

The doors open and I hear the prep team and Stylists gasp when they see us.

Something crashes to the floor.

I break the kiss and turn to see what it is. Finnick stands there, with everyone else, staring at us. He's visibly shaking with growing anger.

Broken porcelain lies on the floor, a dark liquid staining the ground. I blush deeply, tears stinging my eyes, untangle myself from Lachlan, and walk briskly out the elevator past everyone, down the hall.

**AN~ I was blushing when I was writing the kissing scene… Hope it was written well… What are the consequences of this kiss? Find out in the next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN~Yay! I have followers! Thanks so much, 'ifweburnyouburnwithus' and 'SonofHell666'! Disclaimer: If I were Suzanne Collins, I wouldn't be on here…**** 'SonofHell666', thanks for the correct info on the angles. SignoraBelikova and I were using our memory for most of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7:<span>

**Lachlan's POV****:**

**Just as the kiss gets more heated, the elevator doors open; the ones I had closed a few moments ago. **

**A collective gasp and breaking glass sound and Aura breaks the kiss, turning her head away from me. **

**I glance toward the sound, seeing a visibly shaking Finnick and Aura's shocked Prep team standing a few feet from the doors. **

**Finnick is glaring at me. Man, if looks could kill. **

**Aura blushes**** and her eyes become watery, and she quickly walks away. Finnick continues to stare hatefully at me while Laguna whispers something to the others. They shuffle off muttering something about 'designs and kisses'. **

**Laguna says, "I'll go get someone to clean this up," before walking off, leaving Finnick and I to ourselves. **

"**Step out of the elevator," he commands. I seriously think about not, until I hear a slam. I cautiously take steps out of the elevator, before being grabbed and pushed into a wall**** roughly. **

**By Finnick.**

"**Why did you just do that?" he says angrily. **

"**What?" I say, rubbing my shoulder, getting up from the wall. "Kiss her," he answers. **

"**I didn't-"**

"**Oh please, don't lie. You kissed her. I saw it, Laguna and the Prep team saw it-"**

"**Listen," I begin. "****We were just talking about being 'the star-crossed lovers of the 73****rd**** Hunger Games' and decided to go for it."**

"**And?"**

"**We decided to show you in a…kiss…"**

**Finnick looks at me before he pushes me back into the wall, holding me there. **

"**Just don't take advantage of her **ever** again, got it?" he demands. I look away, not answering because an Avox walks in, a dustpan and broom in hand. **

**He stares at us, while Finnick whispers, **

"**We'll talk about this later," before letting me go****, explaining to the Avox he broke the cup. **

**I stare after them before backing away and sprinting down to my room, thinking, 'What did I just do?'**

* * *

><p>Far away from everyone, I run. Tears stream down my face as I get to my room I slam the door and lock it. I quickly take off the outfit and rip out the sequins, rushing into the shower, tears still pouring. I silently let the warm water shower over me.<p>

_'What did we do?'_ I think. Especially in front of everyone. I sigh.

The water calms me down and I eventually turn the water off and step out.

I take notice that the room is exactly like the train except a bit more high-tech. I can program the closet to whatever I want to wear; the shower in the bathroom has so many different dials for things like shampoo and conditioner. There's even a button for an automatic hair-dryer!

I quietly dry my hair and change into a soft sea-green blouse and dark jeans.

Someone's at the door the moment I'm done. I unbolt the door. Sander's come to collect me for dinner, I guess.

"You two were amazing today," he says, clearly unaware of what took place a while earlier.

I step out of my room and close the door as we begin to walk down the hall.

"Thanks," I mutter as we're nearing the dining room.

But then, I have a thought. 'Oh no, everyone's going to be disappointed at me', I think. 'Just don't look at them.'

As we enter, I take notice that Finnick's talking to Lachlan, which Lachlan seems to be ignoring for the most part. Wolfe and Laguna are conversing, looking at a palette of blues and greens, at a small table in the corner. Marlene's there too, which calms me down, knowing that she wasn't there to see us.

Sander leaves my side to talk to Marlene, probably to enthuse how well we did today.

I take a seat at the table, taking in the room's energy. Joyful in Marlene and Sanders corner; concentrated and thoughtful in Wolfe and Laguna's spot; and stressful and tension-filled in Finnick and Lachlan's area.

Before long, everyone gets the same idea and somehow Lachlan and Finnick end up sitting next to me.

The meal starts out in silence, until Sander begins praising Wolfe and Laguna for their amazing designs. Good old Sander to come to the rescue.

The conversation somehow changes to our interview outfits. "We were discussing it earlier," Laguna says. "And we came up with a surprise." I smile at this. I've only known them for a day and they already have tricks up their sleeves.

After dinner, we move to a sitting room and watch a taping of the Chariot rides.

Districts One, Three, and Seven look just as good as we did today, but I think we topped them.

When the Chariots get to the President's mansion, Finnick pauses the tape and says, "Tomorrow's the first day of training, so you might as well get some rest. Meet Marlene and me in the dining room tomorrow morning."

Lachlan and I begin to get up. "Lachlan, stay. We'd like to have a chat with you."

I freeze. He's going to talk with Lachlan.

Great.

I say goodnight to everyone and leave the room. I walk down to my room, thinking about what they could possibly be talking about. I reach my room and fall on the bed. The covers are a silken white. I lay there for a while before taking off my clothes and discarding them on the floor. Opening the closet, I select some sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt out.

I crash into bed after a long day and fall into a dreamless slumber.

When I awake, Marlene is at my door.

Again.

I groan. "When are you people ever gonna let me wake up in privacy?"

"Until you stop waking up so late," Marlene counters. Well, I guess Marlene will be at my door every morning for the rest of my stay in the Capitol.

Leaping out of bed, Marlene leaves my room and I notice a bit of seriousness in her. I get ready quickly and hurry into the dining room to get a quick bite.

Finnick, Lachlan, and Marlene are nibbling their breakfast. "Okay, what's up?" I ask, not standing anymore of their unusual moods.

Finnick is the first one to speak. "The kiss."

I roll my eyes. Seriously, can ONE LITTLE KISS cause this much trouble? Well, it looks like I have my answer.

"Are you guys really in love?" Marlene asks me. Lachlan and I blush and drop our gazes at the same time.

Was I really in love with him? Sure, he looked more than nice last night, but did he have my heart? The elevator stunt just seemed like more of an act for the audience than an act of true love.

"No," I say snapping my head up. Lachlan joins in. "We wanted to see what it would be like to play the star- crossed lovers' card and… present it to you."

"In a kiss?" Finnick asks, raising his eyebrow. "Apparently so," I mutter not looking at them.

He nods in deep thought. "Do you guys still want to play that card?" I think about it.

Over the years, countless Tributes fall in love, or appear to, and gather heaps of sponsors. The silver parachutes in the Games may be nice, but the couples end up both being killed by saving one another, having to kill each other in the final fight, or killed grotesquely by a Gamemaker trap (Hey, it's the Hunger Games). My problem is getting too attached to Lachlan. I still have a family to go home to like he does, and is it really worth your life for love?

And would I be able to stab him in the final fight?

Is this a good idea to get ourselves into?

**AN~So I hope you guys**** (and girls) liked that chapter. And I added Lachlan's POV for the first time! Please review! Next chapter: Training!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Thanks for all the reviews! Don't have much to say other than, (Disclaimer) if I were Suzanne Collins, I wouldn't be on here.**

Chapter 8:

"Yeah, let's go for it," I say.

Lachlan gives me a shocked look as if to say "Did you forget one of us is going to die?"

Okay, what the hell have I done?

"Well...I mean..." I then say.

Amidst all the chaos in my mind, Sander half leads us, half forces us to and into the elevator. "Oh! Time to go! You two can't be late!" Sander says excitedly. Where did he just come from?

"Yes or no?" Finnick says, following us out of the dining room.

The elevator door closes as I shout "UHHHHHH!" Wow, smooth move, Aura.

"Yes!" Lachlan shouts. I wonder if Finnick heard that.

"Really?" I turn to Lachlan.

He shrugs nonchalantly.

"What is this yelling all about?" Sander asks.

I sigh. Lachlan tells him the whole ordeal and Sander's face brightens with every word.

Sander let's out an earsplitting squeal, complete with excited hand motions. "District Four's popularity is about to skyrocket!" he gushes.

Lachlan and I leave Sander dancing his happy dance in the elevator and make our way to the Training Center.

"Wow. Never thought he'd be THAT excited," Lachlan says, as we're within a few feet of the doors.

"Wait." I stop him. "What's our plan? I mean we shouldn't show our major skills off, remember? And the star-crossed lover thing, we should be near each other, right?"

"You go to the knives station for a bit and I'll figure something out and then we can join up and learn a new skill. Don't show any other major skill, okay? And when we join up, I'll do something "lover" related. Ready?" he answers.

We push open the doors. A giant gymnasium with different stations, fill the room. We're early, the sixth there. Someone's pinning a number four on my back. So far no one's dressed the same. Ten minutes in and everyone else shows up.

The head trainer tells us the rules: Experts in a certain skill will stay at that station; we can roam around from station to station, whatever our mentor's told us; we can't get into any fights with another tribute, but if we want to practice a skill, there are people who would help us.

The District 1 Tributes make a show coming in. The girl flips her hair and strides over to us. The boy follows along, his muscles bulging.

The girl takes out her hand. "Palladium Rysten," she says. "But please, call me Pladia." I reluctantly shake her hand and give her a small smile. Pladia gives a more charming smile to Lachlan.

"That's Lucretius Villard," she says, pointing over her shoulder. I look at Lachlan. I don't know what game she's trying to play, but I say, "Aura Welshe."

Lachlan introduces himself as well. I want to get to the knives station and get away from her. "Well...um nice meeting you," I start trying to hint for her to not waste our time.

"Listen," she starts, "Why don't we team up?"

"Can we get back to you on that?" I ask, griping Lachlan's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let me know before training's up," she says. I nod and lead him away.

"What do we do?" I ask him, once we're out of earshot of her.

"We should talk to Finnick and Marlene about it before we give her an answer," Lachlan says. I nod. "See you when we join up."

I pick up some knives and throw them. It's not that hard when you've practiced with ranged weapons, but it's clear I need practice.

My knives land on the dummy's limbs, but not in the fatal spots.

While I throw knives, I decide to join the Careers. That's what Finnick and Marlene said right?

I spot Lachlan in the wrestling station already chatting it up with the Two's, so I stroll over there.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," Lachlan says, kissing me on the cheek. The District 2 girl looks jealous. "This is Bedros Petel and Nelly Quart," Lachlan says.

Nelly flips her hair and shakes my hand, all the while staring at Lachlan. Bedros gives me a very firm handshake. I think he cut of the circulation in my hand at one point.

Bedros and Nelly both have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nelly's pretty. "We were thinking about you two joining us," Bedros says.

"Oh! Sure," I say, remembering what Finnick's plan was for us. "District One wanted to ask us to join too," Lachlan says. "Why don't we team up together? That way, we'll be the Careers. Districts One, Two, and Four."

Nelly nods at Bedros and he says," Great! Why don't we go tell them now?" We walk over to Pladia and tell her the news. She accepts and says that she'll tell Lucretius later. Before getting on with our training, we tell each other to tell our mentors.

The Gamemakers show up late. There's about twenty of them, sitting in stands that are elevated surrounding the room. They take notes and converse quietly with each other, pointing at a tribute every once in a while. Lachlan and I decide to do our training together now.

We head over to the shelter making station. The trainer shows us how to use natural resources if we need to. We spend a good half an hour here. We then go to the plant identification station which both takes us a while to get down the numerous plants the trainer puts in front of us.

We take on the rest of the survival skills stations and some of the endurance stations (without showing of our main skills) for the rest of the three days of training.

On the third morning, the morning of the day we're to show the Gamemakers our skills, we wait anxiously at the doors of the Training Center, watching the districts ahead of us walk in and then out, pleased with themselves and their performances. When it's District 4's turn, Lachlan goes ahead of me. It's a few minutes before he comes out, saying, "I did all I could."

Then it's my turn. I take a deep breath and walk inside…

**AN- Cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! I'll update in a little while, just wanted to leave you guys with something before I go research something…So yeah. Please Review! Appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Nothing to say, other than (Disclaimer): I don't own RF!**

Chapter 9:

I enter the room, where the Gamemakers were already starting to get drunk. Well, looks like I'll put on a show they won't forget.

I pick up a sword and wait for the dummies to pop up. When they do, I stab and decapitate every one I see. Slash! Rip! When I'm done, a pile of rags and stuffing lay on the floor. The some of them clap, but not Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker. My goal is to make him give me a standing ovation when I'm done.

I pick up a spear, its weight just right for me. I throw it, and it flies through the air, finally implanting itself in a tiny metallic box in the corner of the room. Pride rises in me until all the lights go out. Apparently, the box controlled all the power in the room. Oh, crap. The Gamemakers go berserk and I run out of the door before they could blow me up, or do something cruel to me.

When I'm outside, its pitch dark. Shoot! It happened to knock out the rest of the power in the entire building!

Great, now I bet they'll turn me into an Avox. Everyone is demanding what happened. "Calm down, calm down. The power went out," someone says. The lights begin to flicker on and off before they come on fully. Everyone's readjusting to the light.

I stand there, horrified, until I tell myself to keep moving.

I hide behind a fake plant and make my way over to the elevators, trying to dodge any glares I get from the other Tributes.

Once I make my way to my floor, I see Lachlan, our mentors, Sander, and a few Avoxes in chaos. "What happened?" Lachlan screams at me.

"Chill," I say, trying my best to sound calm. "Just some technical difficul-"

"WHAT THE HELL, AURA!" Finnick fumes.

Whoa, Finnick's always the easy going socialite, but now he's boiling. "You could earn yourself a one!"

"How would you know what I've done in that room?" I fire back.

"The same thing happened in my year," Finnick explains. "My district partner did the exact same thing and got a frikin' 3! A 3! For a Career! She got herself killed in the Bloodbath from the rest of our Career Pack!"

"It was an accident! Not my fault that they put the electrical box in the TRAINING center!" I yell.

Marlene comes to me and hugs me. "Finnick, calm down," she says in a surprisingly calm voice. Finnick throws his hands up, strides to his room, and slams the door.

A crash comes from his room.

Everyone flinches. "I've never seen him this angry!" Sander exclaims. I instantly feel horrible.

I'm done for. Lachlan gives me a sympathetic look. Marlene hugs me even tighter.

"He gets touchy when something reminds him of his Games," she explains. "Especially the deaths."

I want to go and cry. So I politely untangle Marlene from me and take off sprint towards my room.

My heart sinks deeper. I didn't mean to hurt a man who was as kind to me as I get ready to fight to the death.

"Wait! Aura!" Lachlan's voice sounds after me. He somehow manages to catch up with me, grabbing my wrist. "Hey, come on."

"Let go," I say. But he continues.

"It's okay. Ignore them. What's right? Running away is obviously not going to make the situation better." He lets go of my wrist and stands there.

He's right. Running isn't going to make it better.

It's time I make this right.

Using up all my strength and courage, I head to Finnick's room. I hear loud sobs emanating from the door.

This immediately wants me to turn back around, but I knock on the door. "Finnick?" I say. The sobs stop, but the door doesn't open. I guess I have to talk to him through the door.

"Look, I am SO sorry, Finnick. I didn't...didn't mean to. I just wanted to make a good impression for the Gamemakers, which backfired completely. If..." I need to choose my next words carefully. "If I do get a low score... I'll try me absolute hardest. I WILL make you proud."

The door opens and Finnick shocks me by embracing me in a hug. "That's all I ask," he says.

I spend the remaining time until dinner and the unveiling of the scores, in the hallways, sitting down with my back against the wall. Lachlan ends up joining me. "So..." he says, dragging out the 'o'.

"I fixed Finnick."

He chuckles. "Great job!"

"Thanks…"

"We okay now?" He asks as if we weren't before.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" I wonder.

"It's just… I was never able to apologize before about...the entire situation. And…I'm sorry," he concludes.

"It's fine. Thanks," I say, kissing him on the cheek. His whole face turns a light red. I giggle and smile.

Sanders finds and beckons us into the viewing room. My stomach twists into a knot that not even Finnick can untangle.

A 3... That would bring Dad to tears.

I'm hoping the Gamemakers didn't forget my stunt with the swords. That would at least get me a 4. Right?

When we enter the viewing room, I'm shaking. "You'll be fine," Lachlan says, taking me in his arms.

The air is tense as a picture of each District One's tributes and a number pops up on the bottom of the screen. They both receive 8s.

Then it's District Two's turn. Nelly receives an 8 while Bedros receives a 9. District Three both receive a 6. Whatever they did, didn't fair so well. But it makes me more nervous about my score.

Lachlan's picture shows on the screen. His score is a 10. Everyone congratulates him. Now it's my turn. I can't watch so I bury my head in Lachlan's shoulder.

However, I keep one eye open. Hey, nothing wrong with making sure of something.

A 10 flashes besides my face.

10?

But how?

Finnick stares at the screen with his mouth hanging open. Marlene closes it, but her eyes are wide with shock.

Lachlan chokes on the water he drank beforehand, and Sander looks like he's about to faint.

How in the nation of Panem did I get a 10? Not even Bedros, who can probably throw me 50 yards, could score a 10!

"What else did you do in there," Finnick asks, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Swords," I answer. "Lots and lots of slashing and ripped up dummies."

"Go on..."

I give him a confused look. That's all I did, nothing else.

"Did you give the Gamemakers a certain look?"

I think about it for a moment. "Yeah... Seneca Crane didn't seem so impressed with me so I was determined to impress him. I guess it showed... But what does this have to do with anything?"

"The scores are how promising you are in the arena, not just your strength and speed," Finnick says, thinking hard. "A certain attitude, like your determined one, will impress them."

"But why did your district partner get a 3?"

"She was very arrogant and looked down on the Gamemakers. Trust me, those Gamemakers can read people like books."

"But what does attitude have to do with anything?" Lachlan cuts in.

It's Marlene's time to answer.

"A lot. Your attitude can determine how hard you'll fight to make it home, and the harder you fight, the more likely you're going to come out as a Victor."

I nod my head once, tossing the idea in my head. The boy from 5, who I remembered thinking hard during the Reapings, got a 7.

Pretty high for an unsuccessful district. The girl from 8 who looks like she's going to murder anyone in her way at any time gets an 8.

Very high. I should watch out for her. The District 10 girl who looks like she should belong in District One got a 4. Hm, well it looks like all she has are her looks. Still, she's getting some sponsors.

But at least we got 10s. Marlene tells us that the interviews are in two days. Tomorrow Finnick and Marlene are going to prep us for the interviews; help us what our angles will be, etiquette, and what to say.

I head off to bed and fall into a dreamless sleep once again.

**AN-Yay! ****Please review! Next chapter: Interview angles! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't updated in months. I meant to do it, honest! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span>

The next morning, someone appears at my door. Yup, you guessed it! It's Marlene. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up," I mumble, stumbling out of bed. Once I get ready, I head to the dining room and spot Lachlan in deep conversation with Finnick.

"Hey guys, so what's the plan today?" I ask. They smile at me while I sit down.

"First," Marlene says. "Is to find your interview angle."

I think about it for a moment.

Typical female Careers go for the sexy angle, but I know I can never pull that off without every citizen in Panem laughing their butts off. There's also the "I-will-kill-anyone-in-my-way" angle. But let's be realistic. A thin 16 year old girl with only a few muscles here and there wouldn't be taken too seriously. Then there's the scared/fragile/crybaby angle, which Careers NEVER do.

I've seen the angle which plays off the Capitol citizens' sympathy, but it's one of the hardest to pull off. It ends up looking fake and only a few sponsors would actually sponsor those Tributes. Plus, it makes you look downright weak.

There's the "confident" angle too. Most tributes go for it but sponsors get tired of it fast.

Then there's the blunt angle, where a Tribute only answers in one syllable sounds. This makes you look as exciting as a piece of plain paper. In fact, I've seen Tributes who could probably be beaten by the same sheet of paper.

It never draws any sponsors. EVER.

There's the "I'm just trying to hang in there" angle as well. Only a few tributes have done it and it's REALLY convincing. Most of the time you don't have to act. It comes from your heart.

There's the sappy love angle, which looks like I'm going to have to play with Lachlan. It just makes me want to barf. It may draw a lot of sponsors, but acting it out sounds horrible. "Oh, I will protect Lachlan with my life, even if it means not going home to my loving family!" Belch.

How fake and stupid.

But do I really have any other choice?

"The sappy love angle..." I say with complete boredom in my voice.

Marlene senses my disappointment. "You don't HAVE to do it that way," she says sympathetically. "If we do it right, it will sound realistic and not as fake and dramatic as you think."

"But how? That's what it looks like when anyone does that angle."

"Trust me; with practice it'll be realistic. Learn from other's mistakes. I sure have. During my games, there was a couple from 9 who were completely in love, but it just looked so mushy. They wouldn't stop kissing in the arena, so I just killed them and got it over with."

I shiver. If I played it wrong, one of the Careers in our pack would kill me and Lachlan off out of annoyance.

This is going to be difficult.

Of course, I wouldn't be smooching with Lachlan 24/7 when we have to fight for our lives in the arena.

"Maybe mention Lachlan twice at most," Marlene says, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Which one of you would like to work with me first, for practice on your angle, or Marlene for etiquette?" Finnick asks.

"I'll go with Marlene," Lachlan announces. "I don't really have the best manners in Panem at the moment."

Which leaves me with Finnick.

"This'll be fun," I remark, knowing this could be a long and painful process.

Finnick leads me to the viewing room, leaving Marlene and Lachlan behind.

Once we sit down, he rubs his hands together. "Let's watch these horrible moments in the history of interview angles, shall we?

"Pay attention to these. Especially the ones with romance." Finnick plops down on a recliner and snacks on some sugar cubes which I saw him stole during the Chariot rides.

I shake my head. As handsome and charming as he may be, Finnick has his weird moments

He flips on a TV and relaxes, as if the clips were a movie, not something I'm supposed to be learning from.

The screen flickers on and Finnick tells me that this is the 64th Games, the beginning of the romance, sexy, citizen sympathy, and blunt angles.

Half of the female Tributes try the sexy angle, but only two pull it off. The rest try and flaunt around, making their efforts that much more pathetic. Some of the weaker looking Tributes attempt at the citizen sympathy card but it doesn't work for any of them. The males try the blunt angle answering in a yes or no fashion. It gets boring quickly. The romance angle works nicely for one couple. They talk about one another sweetly and well. To a viewer it seems sad that their in the ring together. I turn to Finnick after it's over. "Please tell me that's it," I plead. "Sorry, sweetheart," he says sympatically.

Finnick flips through what seems like millions of videos. Once he finds the right one, he plays it. It's the Interviews from the 38th Hunger Games, which someone from District 6 won. I thought Finnick's year was pretty bad, but this one was atrocious. I counted 5, yes 5, couples trying the romantic angle. Each one was a complete disaster, the girls blowing kisses almost ever single second, and the guys doing the same except with winking. As I put my head in my hands, Finnick tells me all 5 couples died gruesome deaths in the hands of other Tributes, not by Gamemakers' traps.

He then flips to Interviews from the 72nd Hunger Games, one year ago. I remember one's distinctly. A female Tribute from District 10 tried to play the sexy angle. It did not work for her. She kept flaunting what she didn't have. I betted with Lark that she'd be one of the first to die in the Bloodbath and I was right. I know, seems cruel, but that was until I got reaped. But hey, you can't blame me or Lark. A girl who comes from the cattle district trying to be sexy? That's a very big no- no.

"Okay, okay, I understand what NOT to do! Please, don't make me watch another one!" I plead.

Yes, they were that horrible. Finnick's too busy laughing his heart out to even hear what I have to say. I sigh and give him some water. "Sorry," he says. "But these are so funny!" They actually would if they weren't so horrid at acting.

"Alright, alright, I won't make you watch another one," he says, controlling his laughter. "But you have to make sure you don't make a mistake," he warns.

"Yes!" I yell. "Yes! I promise I won't look like a fool on national television! Now please teach me how not to be so frickin' oblivious to my own mistakes!"

"Okay, okay. Now before we begin, sugar cube?" he asks, smiling. There's Finnick and his crazy ways.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sure, why not?" I take one from the bowl and pop it in my mouth.

After 30 minutes of Finnick teaching me the rights from wrongs, I'm able to have my session with Marlene. Lachlan walks out of the room with his back stiff. "Apparently my posture wasn't good enough for the Capitol," he groans. Oh, joy.

I walk into the room, standing before Marlene, who's holding a pair of high heeled shoes.

Marlene hands me the shoes and makes me change into them. Once I've changed, Marlene tells me to stand straight as she picks up what looks like 6 books stacked on top of each other. "Stand up as straight as you can," she commands, so I do. She plops the books on my head, which miraculously stand straight. "Walk," she says pointing. "And don't let the books fall."

_What is this, princess training?_ I think as I walk straight in a line.

The books begin to curve off and I have to put my hands up to them so they don't fall.

Marlene slaps my hand.

"Don't touch the books!" Marlene hisses.

Wow. I've never seen her like this before.

She's usually the polite and silent one, but today she's pretty harsh. Hmm, maybe it's a mistake she made in her Interview. After 10 minutes of slowly moving with books atop my head, we move on to sitting posture.

Marlene has me sit on a chair. "Sit as straight as you can," she instructs.

I arch my back and she lashes at me. "Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Marlene says, straightening my back to an uncomfortable position.

"Grr! Why do we even need to do this?" I growl.

Now I set her off. "So you'll get sponsors unlike me!" she screams. I flinch. Whoa, okay. Calm down, Marlene.

"You lived, didn't you?"

"Yes," she glowers.

She continues. "I was told my District partner had perfect posture and got the most sponsor presents because of it. Me? I slouched the entire Interview. I only got one!"

Wow. That seems stupid but totally important. I just nod and we continue the posture exercises she tells me.

Its 2 hours before Marlene deems me good enough to leave for a late lunch. By the time I plop down into a dining room chair, my back is completely sore. Lachlan comes in rubbing his eyes, muttering something about how Finnick wouldn't let him leave.

"I will never watch television _ever_ again!" he exclaims, pulling up a chair besides me.

"You're telling me! I don't think I'll ever be able to slouch again!" I tell him.

He laughs and says, "We have one more thing they have to teach us; what to say."

"Oh joy," I express. "Hope we get a break."

There's an awkward silence between us for a moment until somehow we end up laughing. "H-hey, what…what a-are we laughing a-about?" I ask in-between fits of giggling.

"I don't…r-really know!" Lachlan exclaims and our laughing dies down.

"So, you two ready for your next lesson?" a voice calls out. We turn around. Finnick and Marlene stand there in the doorway.

"Do we have to?" I groan.

"Finn, do you think a break is in order?" Marlene asks him, sweetly.

"Hmm, well they did tolerate the videos…and I bet posture lessons weren't that much fun either."

Marlene half smirks half frowns at him and says, "Okay, a break."

Lachlan and I both groan our thank you's and stand up stretching.

"Fifteen minutes only. Then meet us downstairs," Marlene instructs.

We agree and they head down to the elevator. "Well, I wonder what they have in store for us this time," I comment.

"Who knows?"

We end up eating snacks for the next ten minutes and then walk down to the elevator, pressing the floor level button. We take the thirty second plunge down the elevator, wondering what they could have in store for us. As soon as the elevator comes to a halt and the doors open, two men greet us.

"This way please," one of them says.

"Uh, what's going on?" Lachlan asks.

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-More suspense! Yay! Okay, I'll update soon! Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-Alright, here's chapter 11! I'll try and update sooner! Disclaimer: I am NOT the brilliant Suzanne Collins; if I were I wouldn't be on here.**

_*Last time*_

"_This way please," one of them says._

"_Uh, what's going on?" Lachlan asks._

"_You'll see…"_

**_..._**

Chapter 11:

They lead us through two double doors and before us sits twenty-four wood chairs in a semi-circle and two chairs in front of those chairs facing each other. Powerful overhead lights shine down on the stage. Television cameras that are shut off sit in different places around the room. And then it hits me.

"Let's get out of here!" I hiss to Lachlan.

"Wait, why?"

"It's a mock interview! We should get out of here before they do something stu-!"

"Lachlan! Aura! Over here!" Marlene calls.

Damn. There went our chance to escape. The two men bring us over to her and then disappear. Marlene gestures for us to sit in the seventh and eighth chairs in the line.

"You two are probably wondering why you're here. Well, Finnick and I decided to put together a mock interview session! Answer the questions honestly and truthfully and don't forget about your angles!"

"Speaking of Finnick, where is he?" Lachlan asks. I'm afraid to hear the answer.

"You'll see!" and with that, she walks off stage and somewhere to the sidelines. A short clip of the national anthem plays before a brightly blue dressed Finnick walks on stage.

Lachlan slaps his hand to his forehead and swears under his breath.

Finnick is dressed in a sea blue suit and matching shoes and has his back to us addressing an invisible crowd, pretending to be Caesar Flickerman. Oh Panem, this is going to be a long night.

**...**

After addressing the 'crowd', Finnick announces that for this mock interview Lachlan will be going first instead of me preceding him.

Finnick calls Lachlan up and holds out his right hand. Lachlan reluctantly takes it and then glares at Finnick as they take seats in the two placed a ways from me.

"Alright, I want you to answer any questions I ask honestly and seriously, even any that aren't answered normally in Interviews, okay?" Finnick instructs.

"Okay…"

"How do you like your stay in the Capitol?"

"It's been… interesting."

"How so?"

Lachlan continues to glare at Finnick and mouths, _'I hate you.' _

"Uh, we've all seen another side of each other while being here. But, at the end of the day, we're all a family."

Wow. He managed to get out of that quick. Lachlan answers the questions Finnick spitballs at him with ease, and is able to get out of any questions he's uncomfortable with. That is until Finnick asks about love life.

"So do you have anyone special waiting for you back home?"

"No, not really."

"Are you implying that maybe there's someone here then? Maybe in this very room? Remember answer _honestly_," Finnick presses, a smirk playing on his lips. There's obviously some rivalry between the two or something. Boys, I'll never understand.

"Yes."

Finnick claps his hands, probably to annoy the crap out of Lachlan even more.

"Who?"

With gritted teeth Lachlan answers, "Aura."

"And have you two ki-?"

Lachlan bolts up and walks back over to where I am. "Hey, calm down. He's just trying to push your buttons," I whisper to him, standing up and striding over to the chair where Lachlan sat a few moments ago. "That wasn't very nice, ya know," I whisper to Finnick.

"So how do you like your stay in the Capitol?"

Guess its right down to the questions.

"It's been a very…overwhelming experience. But I've learned a lot of new things about people around me."

"That's always a nice thing to experience."

The rest of the fake interview goes off without a hitch even when I'm questioned about my love life. After Finnick reads off his last question, the national anthem plays once more and we're let off and heading back to our rooms. Lachlan joins up with me in the elevator and we take the long walk down to our rooms. "Hey, don't let him mess with you," I tell him when we get to my room.

"I know."

"Well…big day tomorrow! The real interview and all. Have a nice night." I lean up and plant a kiss on his cheek and when I pull away he kisses me on my lips. I'm the first one to pull away. "Night." I enter my room and close the door. Today has been exhausting. I change my clothes and climb into bed wishing that tomorrow goes well.

**...**

I wake up from dosing off for at least the forth time. I wrangle myself out of bed and decide that I need to walk outside. Making sure I'm decent enough, I head out the door into the darkened hallway. I hear a door shut and I call out, "Hello?"

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice whispers. Lachlan steps into view. "Yes. I'm just…" I sit down against the wall. He follows. "I'm just nervous that I'm going to screw up in front of everybody. And that I'll let my dad down."

"Everything will be fine. We'll be barked at by our prep team and turn out great. Our interviews will be fantastic, and I hear Caesar helps out the contestants if you need it."

I yawn when he finishes, and he follows soon after. "Guess yawning is contagious, huh?" I say. "Yep." There's a sleepy, comfortable silence and I lean on Lachlan's shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on mine. I start dosing off again and sometime before I do, I murmur, "Goodnight." I can barely hear his reply but I can hear one thing.

"I love you."

...

**AN-I liked writing that! Okay to recap: Marlene and Finnick hold a mock interview with Finnick pretending to be Caesar Flickerman. He has Lachlan go first instead of the other way around and then challenges him, which Lachlan can't take. After the 'interview' they head off to bed, but can't fall asleep. Aura and Lachlan meet each other outside and then fall asleep in each others' arms! **

**Cute right? So how will the day turn out? Will everything go well for Aura and Lachlan? Stayed tune! Please review!**


	12. Interview Outfits

**Hi everyone! This isn't really a chapter but more…an interactive opportunity to design Aura and Lachlan's INTERVIEW outfits! So here are the rules:**

-You may make an outfit suggestion for Aura, Lachlan or both of them.

-Please give DETAIL! Without detail we would not be able to imagine your wonderful outfits.

-Please make your outfits ORIGINAL!

-**Optional:** If you could make the outfits do something with their interview angle (lovers), please go ahead.

The sooner outfit ideas are suggested; the faster a new chapter can be up!

There may be more rules/requirements but for now, this is them

You can P.M. me or send it in a review!**  
><strong>

***UPDATE: I have most of chapter 12 done, just need those ideas!***


	13. Chapter 12

**AN- First we'd like to thank 'Ifweburnyouburnwithus' for her review regarding the interview outfits. We hope this chapter does you and your outfits justice (we changed a few things). Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So, done with rambling, here's the real chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

_I tiptoe down the stairs and make sure that Mommy and Daddy don't see me. I'll get in trouble if they see me up this late, but I couldn't sleep because of the monsters. Mommy sings me a song every night to keep the monsters away, but she didn't tuck me in tonight. _

"_You what?" Mommy exclaims, her brow furrowing. "You lost the house?"_

"_I can get it back! I just need to win tomorrow's match-!"_

"_No! I've had enough! She asks me why things keep disappearing, Lark too. She asks me 'Where's Daddy? Does he still love me?' and I can't take it! You're setting a horrible example for the both of them! Why don't you get your crap straight and call me."_

_Crap? Lark told me that is a bad word. Why is Mommy saying it then?_

_Mommy storms out of the house and Daddy yells, "Wait! Come back!" _

_Mommy? Mommy, where are you going? Are you leaving like Daddy does every night? But you said you would tuck me in every night until I was a big girl! I leap from my hiding spot and dash down the stairs not caring if Daddy spots me. "Mommy, come back!" I scream. I manage to get outside and Daddy follows me, holding me back. _

_My eyes search over the front yard, seafront, and the neighbor's front yard. She's not there._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Come back!" I scream and scream and scream. _

"_Aura! Stop it! Come on, stop it!" Daddy yells over my screams. I eventually stop struggling and cry into his shoulder. He ends up crying too. "You look so much like her…" he cries._

_Daddy... Daddy is crying... But I always thought he never got sad. He gets angry or happy sometimes, but never sad. Will she be back? She promised me... she promised she would treat me like a princess on my seventh birthday. Lark told me never to break promises. Is Mommy breaking a promise to me?_

_Mommy... why?_

_The scene changes and I'm standing in the middle of a dark forest. "Aura! Aura!" someone yells. It's Dad's voice. _

"_Dad?" I call running towards the sound of his voice. "Help me!"_

"_Dad! Dad!" I scream, getting closer and closer with each step. More voices chime in. There's a ray of light and I see him. Him and others. They're all tied and someone comes from behind them. My eyes widen and I scream. "No-!"_

…

I jerk awake and I'm broken out in sweat.

"Are you okay?" Lachlan asks sleepily.

It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am. I'm still in the hallway, in the Capitol, with an interview tomorrow, next to a now-awake Lachlan.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," I reply.

_It was just a nightmare, _I think as I lay back down. _It was just a nightmare._

…

I can hear low murmurs from my state of sleep and my eyes bolt open from last night's memory. I see Marlene and Finnick standing in front of us, Finnick crossing his arms and Marlene standing there. I scream in surprise, waking a sleeping Lachlan whose arms are still wrapped around my waist. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Lachlan yelps.

"I could ask you two the same question," states Finnick, barely blinking, glaring down at us.

"Couldn't sleep," I reply plainly, before somehow this gets out of hand. Before Finnick or Lachlan has time to answer, Marlene says, "Look, your prep teams are waiting, so let's get the show on the road."

Thank you Marlene!

I get up from the ground, but peck Lachlan on the cheek for good measure. Marlene quickly smiles and turns down the hall. "They're in your room!" she calls down the hall. I race to my room a few feet away and shut the door, before the yelling can start.

Glycia, Trinna, and Montris stand there styling equipment in hand. "There you are! Let's get started shall we?" Glycia exclaims, her high voice seeming strangely relaxing.

They go through the ritual done to me days before, but because I was 'late' *cough five minutes* they pluck and scrub harder than before. They work diligently without saying much and eventually Montris fetches Laguna and the three disappear, murmuring a quick good luck.

Laguna greets me and says she has a surprise for me. She holds up a blue garment bag marked 'Aura' in black fancy letters, hopefully containing my dress. She undoes the zipper and I gasp in shock; a strapless, medium aqua dress with sparkles in a pattern like waves waits before me. "Want to put it on?"

"Yes!" I can hardly conceal my excitement. I put it on and find that it's made of satin material and reaches just above my knees. When I twirl around, I look down and see that the wave-like sparkles move when I do. I grin up at her and she holds up matching heels that have a tint of green in them. As I put them on, she moves to fasten a gold necklace with a small yet fashionable emerald around my neck. I clasp two gold bracelets around my wrists while Laguna hooks a satin cape that attaches to the bracelets. I lift my arms and find that the cape does not get in the way. Laguna brings me in front of the vanity mirror and twists my reddish brown hair into a messy, yet fun, side bun holding it with a fish barrette. She minimizes the use of my makeup, using a light blue eyeliner and aqua eye shadow that's only a few hues lighter and brings out my eyes.

Laguna rests her warm hands on my bare shoulder and looks at me. "Remember, you'll do great. Good luck, Aura." She smiles widely at me.

"Come on, let's go meet the others."

We turn down the hall and wait for the others. They come down the opposite hall and stop before us. Lachlan is wearing a satin medium aqua dress shirt and dark blue slacks and a matching jacket. Pinned to the pocket of his jacket, is a fish pin similar to the one I have in my hair. On his left wrist, a gold watch embroidered with emeralds. His ebony hair is trimmed and gelled back, making him look very handsome, but his face says he hates it. "You look…wow."

"Thanks. You too."

"Shall we get the show on the road?" suggests Finnick, gesturing to the opening elevator, staring at me.

"Let's," I say, blushing under his stare.

As we pile into the elevator-two mentors, two stylists, and two tributes- Lachlan mumbles into my ear, "I can't believe they cut it."

I stifle a laugh and smirk. "It'll grow back, don't worry."

As we're nearing the floor where the stage is, I slip my hand into Lachlan's larger one. The elevator doors swing open and the floor dings, and Wolfe and Laguna remain inside. "Good luck you two," Wolfe says.

As the door closes, I squeeze Lachlan's hand. Comforting me with a kiss on the lips, he asks, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

**AN- Please review (Reviews make me happy)! So to recap: Aura has a nightmare about her mom when sleeping in the hallway with Lachlan. When they wake up, Finnick and Marlene are there and Finnick is upset. Marlene has Aura go get ready for the interview to calm down tension between mentor and tribute. So Aura gets ready and loves her outfit and the gang goes into the elevator. The time comes and the couple stands outside of the stage. What will happen? Will Aura overcome her nervousness? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN- So here's chapter 13! We are not responsible for any spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

The stage crew ushers us into a line, girls preceding boys, in our Districts starting from One to Twelve. A woman with bright pink hair and light pink skin wearing a headset stands in front of us and counts down from five. Ugh, Capitol people.

"Five, four, three, two, one." In a moment the national anthem begins to play and the line of Tributes begins to move. We make our way up the small cascade of steps leading onto the stage and stand in front of our chairs, not sitting down.

The anthem ends and Caesar Flickerman walks onto stage, blood red crimson suit and all. I can't take my eyes off of his ridiculous color for this year; it looks like he's bleeding from head to toe.

He motions for us to be seated and starts with some joke that gets the crowd laughing. After cracking out a few jokes, he calls up Pladia.

She flounces up to the chair, wearing a beautiful golden silk dress and her hair curled. She flips her curled hair and bats her mascara-caked eyelashes a few times before saying, "Oh, hello Mr. Flickerman."

"Please, call me Caesar."

"Alright then."

Her three minute interview has the crowd eating her every answer. No need to work on a angle for her, with her too friendly attitude and occasional winks at both Caesar and the crowd.

The District 1 boy, Lucretius, takes a seat in the chair and surprises me, by actually answering Caesar's questions in a nice manner; being the intimidating seventeen year old I made out to be in the Training Center.

The both of them were praised highly of their training scores.

District 2's outfits, Nelly and Bedros, are plain as Nelly steps out in a dress that looks like granite, which wasn't as bad as the disaster at the Chariots, but is still pretty bad. Those stylists, I presume, will suffer a lot under District 2.

She strides up to the stage and takes a seat as she smirks to the crowd.

"Hello, Nelly," Caesar greets, starting the interview. "And how do you do on this evening?"

"Wonderful, Caesar," she beams. "I already know that I'll be the one going home with that crown. These weaklings won't have a chance against me."

The confident angle, huh? I'm wondering how hard she's acting to keep up that confident air while wearing that silly dress. I doubt District Two will get some sponsors this year, which is actually extremely rare.

I would sympathize with her, but her cockiness is just plain irritating after three minutes.

I can tell Bedros seems to have the same instructions Nelly got during his interview: be cocky to make up for our stylists screw ups.

District Three's outfit is dazzling: both Tributes are wearing black satin covered with a fine web of thin, color changing fiber optic cable. The crowd oohs and aahs over them, and I do too until their interviews take place.

I learn they are as bland as a rock.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that rock could beat them in terms of entertainment. Both Tributes answer in blunt, one word answers, and when they reached a troubling question, they remained silent and blank faced. The crowd appears to be snoring, which I can assume is very overdramatic, but still the right reaction.

The buzzer finally sounds off and the District Three boy quietly takes his seat. It's my turn now.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the chair. "Remember Lance Welshe, everyone? Well this is his daughter, Aura, everyone!"

Okay, is he trying to get me killed?

"So Aura, how do you like your time in the Capitol?" he asks me after the crowd stops murmuring.

"It's nice," I say with a smile. "I've learned a lot."

"Aw, a polite young lady," Caesar says as he turns to the crowd. The crowd awes in response. Polite? Not really, but compared to my dad I'm the sweetest person in Panem.

I choose to go along with the polite act since the crowd is smiling. A smiling crowd most likely means nice sponsors.

"How 'bout that training score, eh? A ten is pretty hard to get." he croons.

"Oh, a ten is nothing..." I say waving my hand at the compliment. "I'm sure there are people who did better than me. I guess the Gamemakers must like me since I'm not that great."

Lies... all lies... This sugarcoated act is making me nauseous. But I need to do it for my life. For Lachlan's, too.

But... we can't both survive the Games. It's impossible. So... who am I doing this for?

Caesar chuckles and says, "Oh, Aura, you're very modest."

My thoughts are immediately cleared out as I focus on coming up with yet another lie to Caesar's upcoming questions. This is going to be a long 3 minutes.

"So Aura, if you don't mind me asking, do you have anyone special waiting for you back in Four?" Caesar asks.

"Um..." What do I do because really all I have Lark and Dad. And Lachlan. "Yes," I say shyly.

I realize my mistake and my eyes go wide. _Breathe, Aura, breathe. Maybe you can fix this. But how can I?_ There's not much I can do to take that back.

The audience oohs as I blush. Finnick and Marlene will so chew me out when I get back.

I steal a glance at Lachlan whose jaws is hanging wide enough to catch a trout in, and widened eyes that's grown as much as his open mouth. He immediately changes to an irritated face.

_'No you idiot._' I want to yell at him as I clench my fists in my lap. _'I think I've fallen in love with you.'_

"I mean-" My time is cut short when the buzzer goes off before I can take it back.

"And that gives everyone a chance to figure out this mystery guy! Thank you Aura! Good luck!"

"I-uh, thanks..." I slowly make my way back to my seat. _'Idiot, idiot, idiot._' I think all the way back. Lachlan glares at me for a split second before putting on a smile and shaking hands with Caesar.

I can feel his uncertainty even from here. Does she actually love me? Was that kiss for nothing? Is this mystery guy real? I even feel the words go around in his head.

I inwardly slap myself. _'I'll just have to sort things out after,_' I think to myself.

Lachlan seems to be holding up well in his interview. The ladies in the crowd are swooning over his new hairstyle. From this angle, I get a much better view. His ponytail has been mostly chopped off and trimmed to leave only a few inches left, which were gelled and spiked in the back. He now has a middle, and existent, part in his hair. The remaining un-gelled strands hang on the sides of his face, framing it.

He really does look handsome tonight.

Too bad I just ruined what could've been a better relationship between us.

His three minutes go by fast and he retakes his seat next to me.

"I hope you're happy," he sneers.

"What?" I whisper as District Five walks up.

"That guy, I hope you're happy with that guy back home. I'm sure I never had a chance against him."

He turns to me with an enraged face. "Who is he anyway? Did he go to our school?"

"What? No!" I whisper back as Caesar starts to interview District 5.

"I don't even know you anymore, Aura" he whispers in a harsh but pain filled voice.

"Lachlan let me explain-"

"If you guys are done with your lovers' quarrel" Nelly scolds us. "I'd like to watch the rest of the interviews, please."

We both glare at her, but fall silent. Guess it'll have to wait till after interviews.

My initial excitement and alertness of the other Tributes fall into a boredom as each one takes their turn. Only a few catch my eye.

District Six looked hilarious in their white outfits. They both had a red cross over their heart as if to say to the Career Pack, "Shoot me, here!"

District Eight was just as funny too, with much more random fabric sewn into their outfits as they had in the Chariots.

District Ten looked like what our textbooks at school called "cowboys", and they even look exactly like the illustrations! Only the boy got a good training score; making him someone to look out for.

District Eleven is dressed in some brown, rough material and grapevine made into jewelry and hair accessories. It looks nice actually. They received well enough training scores to start off getting them a few sponsors. Although the District eleven girl begins crying half way through her interview when asked about her life back home. Whether they're real or fake, it's annoying after awhile.

It's District Twelve's turn, and I'm hoping there's some sort of delay in their interviews because I don't want to face everyone's wrath back at our living quarters.

Unfortunately, that doesn't happen, and as soon as the buzzer ends, the national anthem plays again and we file back down the steps.

I dash toward the elevator in the lobby, jump inside and press the button for floor four for what seems like a thousand times. 'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,' I think repeatedly.

"Aura!" A hand grabs my arm as the elevator door are about to close.

**AN- Please review! So the interviews were going well until Aura let something slip. Now, Lachlan's mad at her and Aura might have just ruined her and Lachlan's relationship. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN- Ya'know, I don't have much to say, or at least at this moment. So Disclaimer and Enjoy! Oh and HG sneak peak is going be shown at the VMAs!**

Chapter 14:

I look behind me and see Lachlan grasping my arm.

My breath catches. Damn it! I hope for another Tribute to come into the elevator between us, so that I'm not left alone with Lachlan and my stupid lies.

My prayers are answered when the girl from Six comes in with her district partner, just as the doors are about to close fully. Lachlan glares at them for interrupting, but stays quiet anyways.

When our floor comes up, we give a nod to the tributes and walk out quickly, his hand still on my arm. "Aura, what else aren't you telling me? Because you better tell me no-!"

"Get off!" I yell at him, shaking his hand off.

The commotion has Finnick and Marlene come out of the dining room. "What's going on?" Marlene asks.

I turn and speed by my mentors as I go to my room, ready to burst to tears without an explanation.

However, Finnick seems to read my mind and captures me in his powerful arms.

I try and struggle out of his bear hug but I know it's hopeless.

"I totally screwed up," I confess, tears pricking my eyes.

"It's okay," he whispers. "We were watching, we know."

Marlene seems to have a different reaction from Finnick, a harsher one.

I could imagine since she worked so hard to prepare me and Lachlan for this.

She's biting her tongue because it seems she doesn't want to look like a bad person in this tense situation, but I can see she's trying really hard.

"Aura," I hear Lachlan demands behind me. I suddenly lash out at him. "You don't get it, do you?" I yell at him, Finnick's grip on me becoming stronger as I begin to struggle. "There is no one back home!"

"What are you talking about? You said-!"

"It's you! I love you!"

Lachlan's jaw goes slack for a second and his eyes go wide and the room silences.

I rip myself away from Finnick's hug which is now weakened from shock.

I rush to my room and immediately lock the door. I lean against the door and sob for reason now spilling out of my mind.

Lachlan, I hurt his feelings, and I know I can't fix it before one of us dies in the Games.

Lark, Dad... I know I won't see them again. I don't have a chance against the Tributes and the Gamemakers.

And even if I do, I know life won't be the same. I know being poor and hated is a horrible lifestyle, but it's something I've adapted to. It's hard to take a creature out of a habitat they've known for so long.

A feeble knock sounds at my door, and without thinking I fling it open and stare at the person who knocked. Lachlan. "I love you too," he says and he reopens his mouth as to say something more, but I cut him off with a strong, passionate kiss.

More tears find their way down my cheeks as I pull back.

"I've fallen for you, like the idiot I am."

Idiot. I am an idiot. I've fallen in love with a fellow Tribute before the Hunger Games. I've fallen in love with a Tribute before one or both of us dies. Good job, Aura. Very. Good. Job.

I steal a glance around the hallway. No one is here but Lachlan and I. I assume either Lachlan has taken care of our mentors, or Finnick and Marlene are waiting for us at the dining room demanding an explanation from me. But for now, it's just me, Lachlan, and my tears.

"You really are stupid, Aura." he says. "But I am, too. I guess we've fallen for each other, huh?"

"At the worst possible time."

"But if we weren't picked, we wouldn't have met," he states.

I nod. "It's irony... at it's worst."

He chuckles slightly. "Guess it is."

As we stand in a quiet silence, I realize something.

The 73rd Hunger Games is tomorrow.

I guess recognition of it shows on my face because Lachlan asks, "Are you okay?"

"It's tomorrow."

"What's tomorr-oh."

A few tears escape me, and Lachlan hugs me and rests his chin on my head. And I come to terms that losing him is not an option.

…**.**

About half an hour later and after we've changed out of our outfits, we're fetched by Marlene so that we can talk about our next move after my screw up. "After the mess up," Finnick states after we've sat down, "This is the conclusion I've come to. The lovers' thing didn't quite work out the way we've hoped. So instead we've decided that the lovers' thing will still go on, only in the Arena and not here. We thought of that, because, well…ya'know what happened earlier this evening…"

He looks between me and Lachlan before continuing. "It's obviously going to be more believable if you two are…in love for real." He looks at the black clock hanging on the wall and says, "Best you two head to bed. You have to get up early for the big day. Goodnight."

We start for the door. "Oh and you two… may the odds be ever in your favor."

**AN- I really wanted Finnick to say something dramatic, and that's the result of it. Please Review! Recap: Aura confesses love; they try a new strategy, big day's tomorrow. **

**Oh! And one more thing, I'm started HS today, so I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently for at least the first week or two. But don't worry, I won't leave you hanging!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN- Hi everyone! So sorry we haven't updated in a while. I hope this is sufficient enough for not updating. Please review. Disclaimer and enjoy.**

Chapter 15:

"Aura, wake up." A light shake follows as the sound of curtains are thrown back but no light proceeds.

"Go away!"

"Come on, wake up!" More shaking.

"No!" The covers are ripped from me, but I still don't move.

"Don't make me call Finnick in here." she threatens. I growl at her threat and force my eyes open.

Ah, Marlene. How your early morning wake-up calls never cease to annoy me. Wait. It's the last day I'll wake up like this. The last few hours of friendly, loving company.

I decide to act cranky and go along with Marlene's annoyance. Mornings won't be like this anymore, and I have a feeling that I won't have much morning left. I shake that last thought out of my head and try to replace it with determination.

"Fine..." I say and sit up in bed.

"Come on, breakfast." she says. I move towards the dresser but she stops me. "You can...you can stay in your Pajamas if you want."

I grin. Maybe Marlene knows what I'm getting at, to enjoy the last morning here with the never ending luxuries of the Capitol.

"Thanks." We head down the hall to the dining room and Finnick and Lachlan are there. But the only sound in the room is our footsteps and clanking of silverware against plates. Not a mumble, skirmish, or peep from either one. Looks like it'll be one emotional goodbye in a few hours. That is, if we even get a goodbye.

I take a seat and pile everything I see onto my plate, even that disgusting mystery meat covered in some kind of viscous blue liquid. I have to get as many nutrients as I can before I starve to death in the arena.

There's no talking from anyone during the meal and it's sinking me more and more towards thinking of what the next few hours of preparation will be like. Quietness and sorrow? Or happiness and excitement to cover up feelings?

Lachlan is looking at me with a weird expression on his face as I gobble down everything. I'm not psychic, but I can tell he's thinking "This is the girl I kissed yesterday?"

Yes she is, Lachlan. Yes she is. And she's preparing to save us both.

_Don't look at me like that!_ I think and glance sideways at him. He backs off and stares into his bowl of oatmeal and something that's half eaten.

I should really tell him why I'm shoving spoonfuls in my mouth at this rate, but I can't really speak with all this food in my mouth and throat.

By the time I swallow it all and try to speak, Sander tells us its time to go. Dang it!

Lachlan and I go into our respected dressing rooms and I prepare for whatever emotions are on the other side.

Opening the door, I find a lined up Prep crew dressed in neutral colors. They have calm, unemotional faces. Either they've done this before, or they've worked very hard trying not to have their emotions over take them.

Laguna comes in with a straight face, but I can see she's struggling not to cry. I'm probably one of her masterpieces in her long career.

All I do is stand there as I watch her cross the room and go into the wardrobe room, and shut the door.

This is the Prep team's signal to start their work, going over the same tasks they've done all this time. I follow ever single one of their instructions without word and pretty soon, I'm standing in front of them again with a light blue robe on, with my nails cleaned and cut, my hair left down and washed, and my skin scrubbed of all dirty oils that seeped into it.

Trinna walks up to me and the unemotional mask she's had on, comes off. And next thing I know, Glycia and Montris come up to me too and trap me in a group hug. And we're all crying.

"We just wanted you to know that we're proud of you, no matter what happens." Glycia says through tears. "That we were honored to be your Prep team."

"I-I should be the one that's honored," I tell them. "You all have been so nice and kind. You're like a family to me." And that calls for more hugging and crying.

A sharp cough sounds and I turn my head and see Laguna by the wardrobe doorway. Montris removes himself from me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before stepping away and near the door. Glycia does the same and whispers 'good luck' before trying to coax a crying Trinna off of me. She resorts to tearing Trinna from me.

They exit for the last time, and Laguna pulls me into a warm hug. I feel a tear on my shoulder as she puts her arm behind me and guides me to the elevators. I spot Lachlan and Wolfe at the elevators already.

The way we arrive, the way we stand anxiously reminds me of the Chariots, when all we had to worry about was if Panem liked us or not. We stand the same way today, but now we worry for our lives.

When the elevator goes up, we're ushered out and boarded onto sleek black hovercrafts; just me, Lachlan, Wolfe, and Laguna. I turn to Marlene and Finnick who are standing near the craft. With tears filling my eyes, I walk up to them and both hug them. As I pull away from Finnick, he holds me in place and looks me in the eye.

"Aura," he says holding back tears just like I am. "You're just like the sister I never had. Please do you're best in the arena, and always know I'm proud of both you and Lachlan."

I nod and move aside so Lachlan can shake hands with both our mentors. We board the craft as we catch one last glimpse of our mentors waving at us. The door closes and we're off. I look down out the wide windows- a crowd gathers on the street below while up here, they look like ants.

We're given a quick injection above the arm and told that it's to keep track every tribute in the arena. It stings and a small lump forms there.

The trip there is short and silent; when we're there we're filed into a huge marbled building and led down, down, down underneath it into the catacombs. It's silent now. No one is allowed to know the location of the arena until after the Games to avoid interference from anyone except the Gamemakers.

As we're being led down, Lachlan's hand finds its way into mine for a split second before letting go for the last time before the Games are to begin.

Every tribute is send into a dim room as their Stylists come around and help them into the uniform.

All Tributes have to wear the same thing. The uniform is light grey sweats and a thin long-sleeved T-shirt of the same color with a utility belt hung around the waist. A white coat with smooth grey fur around the hood with a small blue number four completes the look with tawny boots and a white beanie along with my District token. I pull my hair into a high ponytail quickly as I fix my bracelet onto my wrist.

Laguna grabs me by the shoulders and brings me into a hug. "We're all counting on you two. Good luck." She kisses me on both cheeks and I wrap my arms around her and I don't want to let go. I don't want to leave the comfort of civilized life. But I have to.

She helps me into a tube that will take me up to the Arena where the Games will begin. The glass closes and she lays her hand on the glass and I line mine up with it. She's lead away by Peacemakers and I'm in the tube for a matter of minutes before it begins to move.

I panic for a split second being in a confined space that small, but push it away as a voice booms above me. "Welcome Tributes! In front of you is the Cornucopia which has various supplies that you will need during your time in this Arena. You must stay on the plate below your feet for a full sixty seconds before the gong sounds. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The voice stops and my ride is over. Behind the glass is a gleaming golden Cornucopia with different weapons and supplies about a few hundred yards away. Pure white surrounds the golden horn, nothing else. The glass slides up and vanishes and I'm tempted to move towards the supplies. But I freeze when I hear an explosion to the right of me. I glance around and scarlet bleeds onto the white snow as screams sound. One Tribute down. Twenty Three more to go.

**AN- How was it? Any concerns, comments, suggestions, or reviews please don't hesitate to ask! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN-Here's chapter 16! Disclaimer and enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 16:

"Let the Hunger Games begin!"

That's what I hear for a split second, announced by Caesar Flickerman. It echoes in my mind, but it doesn't seem to have any meaning; not now. My head is spinning with anxiety and plans to get to out of here alive.

Lachlan...Where's Lachlan?

I look around. White surrounds me everywhere as if I were trapped in an empty dimension. Only the blood of an unknown Tribute seeping around my shoes pulls me back to reality. I snap my head up, knowing I've wasted probably half my time spacing out and hopelessly looking for Lachlan. I only have one choice to make.

Cornucopia or away? Cornucopia or away?

The gong rings out, and my feet carry me to the Cornucopia. I guess I don't want to go into the endless mist unprotected.

Wait, it's not mist... It's extremely heavy snow. It crunches under my boot and making it sink into its freezing wet surface.

In District Four, we've always dreamed of snow since we lived in a tropical climate. Well, I got my wish, but not in the way I wanted.

Gold flashes before my eyes, and I realize the Cornucopia is very near. I see no one has caught up to me, or at least in my path wielding a weapon. So close, to everything I need to survive. So close to survival heaven!

Wham!

A strong body crashes into me the force of a speedboat. Flawless golden hair flies to my face, and I instantly know its Pladia.

Is she trying to kill me right now? I thought we had an alliance! She'd better not forget that!

I spot the silver glint of her knife rising up above my head. No... Not yet! I WON'T die in the Bloodbath! I'm stronger than that!

The knife freezes in midair as I stare at it curiously, wondering what's going through Pladia's mind.

"Oh, Aura, it's you," she says embarrassed. She pockets her knife and pulls me up. "I'm sorry; it's hard to tell who's an ally and whose prey in this crappy weather."

"Its fine," I say picking up a backpack and a few knives around my feet before anyone snatches them. "I would've done the same by accident anyways." It's true. I probably would've even killed me if I were in her position.

"They'll meet us here. Keep on guard," she tells me. Like I need to be told twice to keep on guard. We stand around in the mist-like snow straining our ears for any sign of life. Eventually we hear sloshing through the ankle deep snow and we draw our weapons. As we can see many dark haired forms coming through the snow, Pladia has the nerve to call out, "Who's there?"

A deep husky voice answers, "Careers." Pladia drops her stance completely when her District partner, Lucretius is followed by Nelly, Bedros, and Lachlan; each carrying a backpack and a weapon. Fresh scarlet drips onto the snow off of Lucretius' sword. Nelly speaks up, shifting the weight on her shoulder from her backpack. "I thought I saw someone head over there but-"

She's interrupted by a low moan that's filled with pain. Without saying a word, Lachlan dashes off and the moaning stops. He returns within a few minutes, without explaining where he went. But we can all guess what he did. We take Nelly's suggestion and start off in a direction that to me seems pointless, but I go with it. With Pladia in the lead, we come to a downhill slope and go in a single file line. I hear a few distant screams of kids that seem to get softer and softer until I can't hear them anymore.

I wonder what happened to them. I get my answer when my foot slips of the path we're walking on. I save myself just in time as I hear the rocks the fell loose fall into what seems like a bottomless pit of white.

From the looks of it, those kids don't have a chance of surviving that big of a fall.

"We scouted the place out," Nelly states behind me. "Teamwork, y' know?"

"Yeah," I breathe. I slowly calm myself down as we walk down the snowy path as it curves around an invisible wall.

I run a hand along the wall and feel jagged rocks through my thick gloves. Putting all the evidence together, the snow, the rocks, the steep, steep cliff, I surmise that we're on a mountain. High up on a mountain.

I let out a very deep sigh, white smoke coming out of my mouth. Lachlan and I are doomed unless the ice melts. We're amphibians, and I'm pretty sure frogs don't belong up on the peak of high mountains.

My suspicions are confirmed when the blizzard clears for a split second, allowing me to see the peak of the mountain. It seems like there's a spiral pattern carved along the sides, which I assume is the continuation of the trail. From my estimations, I can see that if we plan to go all the way to the top, then we're in for two or more days of grueling hiking against high winds and the freezing cold. There are also the Gamemakers traps, too. This is going to be a tedious year in the Games.

The coldness is biting into my face, but somehow every other body part that is covered is warm. That's Capitol grade uniforms for you.

Tiny snowflakes begin to fall. How I wish to be back in the sea. Stupid Gamemakers taking two fish out of water.

We continue a bit further and I take notice of the weapons everyone has. Lucretius has his brilliant double bladed sword gripped in his right hand with the dried blood on the tip. Nelly has a blow dart loaded with who-knows-what, something I don't want in me; that I know. Bedros has a mace made out of some type of metal that doesn't look heavy but if it is, he shows no sign of strain. Lachlan carries a medium sized spear- not too heavy. I take a closer look at what Pladia has which are a pack of small, handheld throwing knives along with a normal knife, the one she almost killed me with earlier and a backpack similar to the others-white and medium sized with a 1 on it.

Depending on how good your district is in wealth and stature and whether or not you grab your own backpack, the color of the backpack blends into the Arena and the size grows or shrinks the further away your district is. So far, everyone's managed to grab the right backpack.

I take a look of what I snatched earlier in my haste- a simple dagger and a couple of throwing knives as well.

Mediocre pickings in terms of weapons. Maybe I'll have to reuse these knives as fighting knives. Not the best, but hey, anything sharp is a plus one in the arena.

I hope that the others grabbed some food and matches. Water isn't something to worry about since we could melt the snow. If I ignore the bitter cold- easier said than done- then I can say the Gamemakers gave us a break.

The blizzard starts up again and within a few minutes, it's hard to see anything in front of myself. We have to continually call to each other over the wind and snow, so much that my voice begins to get tired. It's a miracle the inside of my mouth isn't frozen solid.

A crunch of snow that felt out of place. That's the only warning I hear before it all happens.

…

**AN-Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN- Sorry for not updating in a while! Hopefully, this long chapter will make up for it! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

_Last time:_

_A crunch of snow that felt out of place. That's the only warning I hear before it all happens._

…

Chapter 17:

Lachlan screams as he's knocked down by a mass. I hear a clank of metal and a grunt from Lucretius as a surprised gasp is cut off. Nelly winds up near me, fighting a small girl in hand to hand combat, yelling at me, "It's an ambush!" before ducking from her attacker.

"Wha-!" I'm knocked back as I grip my dagger tighter. I look at my attacker and find a boy about my age and height with a ten sewn onto his jacket. The 'cowboy' I made set to look out for. He's holding a sword, not as brilliant as Lucretius's, a shabby looking weapon, but looks like it can do some real damage. He charges at me and takes a swipe at my body, which I dodge. I feel tugs in my jacket and I see that the boy has put slashes in it with his sword. As I turn back around-

BOOM!

The sound disorients me and the boy I'm fighting manages to trip me up, making me land in the wet snow that's leaking blood towards me. He kneels over me, pinning my arms down and there's nothing I can do with a short dagger thrown to the side of me and throwing knives hidden deep in my bag.

"Looks like it all ends here, lover girl. No one to save you now," he jeers.

He takes a knife that I hadn't seen before, and slowly makes a move for my face. In my shock, he traces his knife and I feel pain and open air on my cheek. That brings me out and somehow, my foot finds it's way to his groin, and he staggers back, so I'm able to move my arms as red crosses my vision. As I reclaim my dagger and make swipes at him, my fist connects with his face several times. He drops the sword and I scramble to pick it up and I'm now standing over him pointing his own weapon at his chest. I look down at him and see my swipes found home in several points in his jacket, some of which are covered in blood.

His brown eyes meet mine, wild with fear. He knows he's going to die. His gaze never leaves mine as I quickly plunge the sword into his chest. I watch the life drain from his eyes and his breathing slow down, before stopping altogether. Another cannon goes off and I pull the sword out and gather my dagger and the newly obtained sword. My first kill and probably not my last. Two more cannons go off and I hear, "Careers, retreat!" as I wipe the blood that streams into my eye and mouth.

I see Bedros bounding ahead of me before he makes a sharp turn to his left. I'm pulled in afterwards and find myself in a small rock cave with Bedros, Lucretius, and Lachlan.

"Where are Pladia and Nelly?" Lachlan asks a bruise on his right cheek.

"Right here." Pladia comes in with Nelly in tow, both with several gashes in different parts of their clothing.

"It was an ambush?" Bedros asks, breathing hard with a split lip.

"Yeah. A poor one made by some lower districts." Pladia states. Lachlan comes over and touches the side of my face with three fingers and shows them to me. Their covered in scarlet. The pain fades rapidly due to the cold. The blood on my face will be frozen solid within a matter of time. I'm not very sure if this is good or bad since I've never been through a situation like this before.

I begin to wipe off the blood with my sleeve, as the others decide whether to make camp here-which we do.

"There were five of them. Three were killed, one should be dead momentarily and one is wounded-should die soon," Pladia tells us. As soon as she finishes, another cannon goes off in the distance.

"Wow. Good timing." I say, looking in my backpack for any medical supplies which I find a small box. Thank you, District Four!

Taking out a Band-Aid to cover my cut, I take note that I have one roll of gauze, a pack of band-aids, and disinfecting ointment to prevent any infections. I'm momentarily disappointed that they didn't include any morphling to numb the pain, but then I realize I'm lucky to get any of these supplies at all. The lower districts probably only received a few matches and dried jerky.

I wonder if Twelve got anything at all.

Lachlan finds his way to me and helps treat my wound. Once the final layer of gauze has been applied, we sit silently side by side until the Death Broadcast comes on. Hopefully the Bloodbath this year was violent; otherwise we'd have to worry about wiping out more people than we have to.

I remember one year when only three were killed on the first day. That did not end well for the tributes that year.

The sky has cleared for the Broadcast, leaving small stars in a place where they wouldn't normally be present.

The anthem plays and shakes the whole mountain to the point where I become wary of an avalanche. However, after a few seconds, nothing happens. I am still cautious. The Capitol emblem is projected across the fake sky.

A moment later, the first dead Tribute's face is shown to everyone in the arena.

The District Three girl. Both tributes from Seven. The boy from Eight- the one I killed. The girl from Nine. The girl from Ten. Both from Eleven. And finally, the boy from Twelve.

Nine lives lost overall. Nine families in mourning. Nine less to worry about.

"...Who...who ambushed you?" I ask, still staring up at the sky.

"Guy from Seven. Put up a good fight...you?"

"Boy from Eight. To tell you the truth... I almost thought I wasn't going to make it today," I say in a whisper, leaning in closer to him. There's no way I'm going to let Panem hear me doubting myself.

"Probably best to head inside; temperature's dropping," I say, kissing him on the lips. "Oh, and one more thing," I begin, brushing the snow off my pants, "You should put some snow on that bruise."

The backpack I got has a sleeping bag made out of some warm material. Turns out, everyone else has one too. "Some one needs to stay guard. We can all take shifts," Lucretius says. "Anyone up for the first watch?"

I offer to take the first watch. I'd rather be watching over fellow tributes than be sleeping under their watch.

The night starts off quiet-eerily quiet. The sounds of slight moving in sleeping bags and light wind through the snow are the only things that keep me stimulated through the freezing night. Halfway through my shift I hear rumbling. I immediately perk up- it's getting closer.

"Everyone, wake up! NOW!" I yell at them. Slowly, too slowly, they wake up. "There's an avalanche! Get up!"

That seems to bring them to their senses. The next thing I know, everyone's scrambling and throwing things into backpacks, yelling at one another. We all stumble out of the cave into the frigid darkness trying to go anywhere, anywhere that's not here.

As Pladia's the first to get a hold of us and we start moving faster and faster back on the sheer Cliffside, I think to myself, _one false move and your done, just one false move. _

We pick up our pace franticly as I can see the dark outline of the snow inching closer and closer. The darkened form of Pladia drops from view and so do Lucretius and Nelly. My feet suddenly drop from under me, and I'm sliding down the ice into a cavern that opens up.

Something rumbles from above and I don't see Lachlan or Bedros appearing from the hole. The four of us stand in bated breath waiting for the familiar faces to appear.

But they don't.

There's movement suddenly. And a snow covered Lachlan appears. And the next action I make is towards him.

I hug him and kiss him on his freezing lips. When we break apart, he says, "Bedros-he didn't make it."

My eyes widen as much as Nelly's. Her district partner and maybe even friend, is gone, killed in an avalanche designed by the damned people that sent us here.

A muffled 'boom' blasts from somewhere above us, confirming this.

After that, there's silence between the five of us. Only the second day in, and ten lives are already lost.

"Come on, we should get moving." Nelly's the speaker. I look at her. The emotion that was there is now gone.

Everyone obeys as she becomes the leader. The cave opens up, revealing giant, smooth ice formations along our path. We travel along the walls for what seems like hours. My hand goes up to move away a strand of hair and I feel that the cut I had earlier is starting to close up.

The line stops. "There's a bridge made of ice to cross! Wait till one person get halfway across before the next goes," Nelly instructs.

Hmm. That's an interesting decision.

She goes first before Pladia goes. It looks like it's holding up. Lucretius goes next before it's me and then Lachlan. I try and balance on the foot wide, long ice bridge. It seems to be holding us all up. That is, until I hear a distinct crack like ice being shattered.

…

**AN- How'd you like it? A lot went on in this chapter! Any concerns/suggestions/comments can be made with a review or PM! Thank you for all your support! **


End file.
